la leyenda de spyro: un nuevo universo
by chachito56
Summary: a pasado un mes y nuestros dos héroes a abierto su corazón, pero a de llegar unos nuevos visitantes al reino que sorprenderá a todos, habrán muchos problemas, reencuentros familiares y muchos misterios por resolver ¿quieres saber mas? !quédate a leer esta fantástica historia llena de aventuras¡
1. Chapter 1

LA LEYENDA DE SPYRO

UN NUEVO UNIERSO

PROLOGO 0

A pasado un mes desde que Spyro y Cynder habían derrotado al maestro oscuro, y se declaro un día para los dos héroes, en el cual se realizaba en una gran fiesta en agradecimiento a las acciones que han realizado spyro y cynder,

Todos festejaban mietras spyro y cynder estaban en una colina cercana a warfang , los dos héroes se miran mutuamente y spyro comienza una conversación:

 _"Aaaa…, Cynder yo… quiero… pedirte algo"_ dijo spyro nerviosamente mirando a cynder

 _"si spyro"_ dijo cynder un poco avergonzado por lo que estaba a punto de hacer spyro pensando que la saldría con alguna tontería como lo hace a menudo su hermano sparx

 _"y-yo ... q-quería ... p-_ _pedirte "_ spyro comenzó a temblar y a tartamudear mientras que a tu cara se ponía roja _"q-quiero... que...seas... mi compañera para toda la vida"_ spyro hablo rápido y no se entendió nada, puso su cabeza en el pasto verde y sus patas encima para evitar la vergüenza

A cynder se le escapo una risita mientras levantaba la cabeza de spyro _"spyro, acepto ser tu compañera"_

Cynder se acercó a la cabeza de spyro y le dio un lindo y maravilloso primer beso que nuca podría olvidar, mientras se el se de color rojo como un tomate maduro, un fuego artificial interrumpió el lindo momento que tenían los dos héroes asustándolos y separándolos al instante, los dos enamorados se rieron en ese momento, ambos se pusieron uno encima de otro en el suave pasto verde y admiraron los fuegos artificiales que salieron de uno en uno

En ese tiempo Ingnitus se había transformado en el nuevo cronista, estaba buscando una profecía que ayudara a su amigo dragón púrpura en una nueva misión junto a su nueva compañera cynder


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1: encontrando a los héroes

Ingnitus no tuvo suerte durante un tiempo ya que encontrar una profecía en un lugar lleno de libros era imposible, pero en un acto de rendimiento Ingnitus levanto la cabeza y vio un libro un de color café un poco antiguo, Ingnitus lo trajo a su lugar de lectura, abrió el libro y paso media hora hasta que encontró algo interesante

"( _Después de que el dragón oscuro y purpura hallan derrotado a maleford, dos nuevos héroes de otro universo llegaran para ayudar a derrotar a un nuevo enemigo)"_

"¿dos nuevos héroes?... ¿De otro universo?... ¡¿Un nuevo enemigo? ¡" Ingnitus estaba asustado por la última parte y corrió a la picina de visiones para encontrar a los dos nuevos héroes que ayudaran a spyro y cynder.

La picina lo llevo a un mundo igual a Avalar, pero Ingnitus se sorprendió de que en el mundo la única especie que sobresalía eran los humano, eran una especie de monos sin pelo pero evolucionados, eran los únicos que pensaban, el resto de animales eran salvajes o mascotas, no existía magia, ni dragones.

La picina de visiones llevo a Ingnitus a una cabaña lejos de la ciudad encima de una colina en ella vivían una familia con dos hermanos, el mayor era Ben de 16 años era una persona inquieta que vivía la vida locamente, y el menor Alex de 14 años era una persona ordenada y muy tranquila, al igual que su hermano le gustaba ayudar a su madre, ellos compartían los mismos gustos musicales y se aprendían casi la mayoría de ellos, a los dos les gustaba jugar a todos los juegos de spyro el dragón e incluso les gustaba imaginar que están frente a los dos dragones que cambiaron su vida.

Un día común Ben y Alex se dirigían a la ciudad a recibir clases en un instituto ellos caminaron treinta minutos atravesando el bosque mientras hablaban del último suceso de draw of the dragon (cuando cynder le declaro su amor a spyro), Alex se percató que dos destellos de colores se reflejaban en sus ojos.

"que es eso?" Dijo Alex con un poco de dolor por el brillo en sus ojos

"que cosa?" Pregunto su hermano

"ay algo que me molesta la vista" dijo Alex un poco molesto

"pues ignóralo y ya" respondió su hermano

Cuando el destello se detuvo Alex se percató que el brillo venia de un acantilado y en el fondo se podían ver dos objetos, uno de ellos era de color rojo mientras el otro era de color azul, prácticamente los colores que a ellos les gustaban, ambos se sintieron atraídos por los objetos y decidieron ir por ellos.


	3. Chapter 3 entrando a un nuevo mundo

Capítulo 2: entrando a un nuevo mundo

Después de bajar la ladera los dos hermanos se dieron cuenta que el destello era producido por dos cristales de colores, Alex y Ben tomaron los cristales con sus colores favoritos, para celebrar su " **descubrimiento"** chocaron los cristales haciendo que se eleven en el aire y comiencen a dar vueltas provocando un agujero interdimencional (un agujero de gusano), que comenzó a succionar e los dos hermanos que luchaban con fuerza para no ser succionados.

Después de unos minutos de esfuerzo en vano ambos fueron tragados al instante junto a los cristales.

Justo después de que los hermanos fueron tragados por el portal, spyro y cynder estaban ablando sobre las reparaciones de la ciudad de wanfard, y buscando alguna solución a los terremotos que sucedían contantemente cerca de las tierras quemadas, después de un momento spyro, cynder y sparx estaban en un balcón cerca de la sala de entrenamiento en el templo.

Spyro y sparx decidieron hablar a solas y le pidieron a cynder que trajera un fruta dulce de la cafetería para spyro a lo que cynder responde amablemente que sí.

"bueno…. Sparx tengo algo muy importante que decirte" dijo spyro un poco nervioso

"de que se trata spyro?" sparx estaba un poco confundido

"es que…*suspiro* le declare mi amor a cynder" spyro estaba con una sonrisa en su rostro

"¡ESTAS LOCO¡ cómo demonios se te ocurre hacer eso, trato de matarnos no lo recuerdas" grito sparx muy enojado

"sparx tranquilízate no es para tanto, además yo la amo, y no pienso retractarme por una persona que no desea la felicidad a otra" spyro estaba un poco enojado por el comentario de sparx "además recuerdo que alguien le dijo a cynder "sexy" cuando estaba controlada por maleford en su forma adulta" spyro comenzó a reírse.

"yo…. No recuerdo nada de eso, ok" sparx se apartó un par de centímetros y cruzo los brazos.

Spyro se rio por unos cuantos segundos, se dio la media vuelta para ver el cielo azul y se aterrorizo, en el cielo se habían juntado las nubes grises y en el centro se había formado un agujero oscuro.

"sparx ve a avisarle a los guardianes, yo iré a buscar a cynder para investigar" spyro estaba un poco asustado "( _esto debe de ser obra de maleford, pero…. él estaba muerto ¿VERDAD?)"_ pensó spyro rápidamente y corrió a buscar a cynder en la cafetería.

Mientras sparx estaba cansado de bolar hasta la sala de visiones donde estaban los guardianes "Ciril… volteer… terrador"

¿Qué sucede pequeña libélula? Dijo terrador

"es el cielo…. Se está formando un agujero" dijo sparx todavía agitado por el viaje

¡¿Qué, que dijiste pequeña libélula?¡ grito volteer alteradamente

"tranquilízate volteer, debe de haber alguna explicación científica para todo esto, además spyro y cynder deben de estar investigando" terrador tratando de calmar a volteer

"tenemos que irnos ya, spyro y cynder no podrán manejar esto solos" dijo Ciril apuntando hacia el horizonte, los dos dragones asentaron con la cabeza y se dirigieron a la ventana más cercana y salieron volando junto a sparx

Cuando los dragones salieron del templo el templo, el agujero del cielo lanzo a dos entidades que caían a gran velocidad junto a dos cristales, spyro, cynder, sparx y los guardianes trataron de diferenciar a las dos entidades vigilando si podían volar, pero a darse cuenta de que ninguno de ellos tenían alas spyro y cynder se lanzaron a rescatarlos.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3 estamos en avalar

 **(Punto de vista de alex)**

Mi hermano y yo estábamos cayendo casi a 600 pies de altura, yo estaba muy asustado pero ben estaba cerca y me dijo:

"! Alex! acércate más a mí y toma mi mano" dijo con un tono tranquilo tratando de calmarme

Yo me acerque y tome su mano, después de unos minutos de caída ben tubo una idea me miro y me dijo

"sácate la camisa, intentaremos hacer un parapente con ellas, si puedes alcanzar mi mochila, en la parte de atrás tengo guardados unas ramas" me ordeno ben y rápidamente fui hasta su mochila y saque las ramas que estaba dentro de esta, se las entregue a mi hermano y saque la camisa el hizo lo mismo y comenzó a montar todo muy rápido, cuando termino se acercó más a mí y nos agarramos del parapente sin darnos cuenta que algo se dirigía hacia nosotros con gran velocidad.

Comenzamos a descender con menos velocidad y alójelos vimos a algo que se movía con mucha velocidad tratando de atacarnos, esa cosa purpura se estrelló contra nosotros a casi 30 metros de altura haciendo que mi hermano y yo salgamos disparados por caminos separados.

 **(Punto de vista de cynder)**

Por lo que veo es que spyro actuó por impulso y no se atentó a las consecuencias fui hasta el, me acerque muy enojada y le dije:

"Parece que no tienes cerebro verdad?" le dije muy enojada

"perdón actué con impulso, no lo pensé bien" dijo spyro con una sonrisa en su cara

"escucha si no quieres que rompa ese rostro bonito que tienes será mejor que encuentre a esas dos cosas que acabas de chocar, me escuchaste guapo" le agarre el hocicó, le di un beso y un empujón para que valla buscar al más grande, mientras yo al más pequeño.

 **(Punto de vista de ben)**

Me desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, estaba aturdido, adolorido y lo peor solo, me levante despacio para evitar el dolor de mi cuerpo y comencé a buscar y a llamar a mi hermano "!Alex! ¡Alex! ¡Alex donde estas!", después de unos gritos no hubo respuesta pero cuando me gire me tropecé con algo, no pude distinguirlo bien era purpura, tenía cuernos, una cola y alas espera, no lo diferencie bien pero al acercarme me di cuenta que era un "!DRAGON¡" pegue un grito fuerte y Salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo mientras el dragon me miraba raro, levanto sus alas y salió tras de mi

Comencé a correr esquivando a los árboles que se atravesaban en mi camino mientras miraba hacia atrás para asegurarme de que no me siguiera ese dragon, sin darme cuenta me golpeo con un objeto grande.

"estas bien, muchacho" dijo una vos misteriosa

"no, me sigue un drag…"levante la mirada lentamente y va a otro dragon el triple de alto que el anterior pero este era de color amarillo, retrocedí unos pies pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima, mire hacia atrás y vi al primer dragon acercándose hacia mí, estuvieron tan cerca que lo único que pude hacer fue des mallarme.

 **(Punto de vista de Alex)**

Me despierto adolorido en un montón de flores rojas, no sé cómo sobreviví a esa caída pero no era mi problema, aun tenía que encontrar a mi hermano y saber en dónde estoy, así que me decidí a inspeccionar la zona antes de levantarme lenta mente para no sentir tanto dolor, de pronto escuche una vos

"estas bien" dijo la vos misteriosa

"si, ¿quién eres?, ¿dónde estás?" le respondí tratando de encontrar a la persona que me hablaba.

"estoy aquí.."

Mire hacia los lados y hacia atrás "¿en dónde?" le pregunte curiosa mente

"aquí arriba"

Mire hacia arriba y vi una especie de dragon oscuro, me quede boquiabierto al saber que estaba con mi ídolo cynder de la leyenda de espiro.

"mi nombre es cynder y tú eres una especie de...?"

Me levante rápido ignorando el dolor, me acerque para inspeccionarla, era como en los videojuegos, era oscura, seis cuernos, una daga en la punta de la cola pero no tenía los grilletes en el cuello ni en las muñecas

"y tus grilletes" le pregunte muy cerca de su cara

"me los quiete hace tiempo, ya no me quedaban, espera como lo sabes" me pregunto cynder mientras me miraba un poco raro "y que clase de cosa eres tú" se acercó y me inspecciono a mi mientras me rodeaba poniente su daga en mi garganta

"bueno soy un humano… una especie de monos no como los que tenía maleford si no otro tipo" lo dije con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras otros dragones llegaban cargando a mi hermano que estaba desmayado " o no… otra bes" lo dije sarcásticamente y me acerque a los otros dragones, los inspeccione ( me estoy tomando enserio lo de inspeccionar) y no podía creerlo eran volteer, terrador, Ciril y spyro pegue un salto y me aferre a la pata de terrador mientras este la movía intensamente para que me suelte

Al final terrador se dio por vencido, me solté y agarre a mi hermano me dirigí a mi mochila y saque un perfume que mi hermano odiaba demasiado, lo destape y lo puse en frente de su nariz, después de unos segundos se despertó medio mareado y me pego en la mano para que soltara el perfume, le di unos golpes en la cara y le dije

"levántate… no es para tanto… solo son dragones" lo dije entre risas y el resto de los dragones se rieron también

"y donde estamos" me dijo ben todavía asustado de lo que había visto

Mire alrededor y me acerque a oído de mi hermano y le dije "no te asustes pero creo que estamos en abalar, y si es la tierra de los dragones"

"! QUE ¡"

"no me grites" le dije un poco enojado y Ciril se rio detrás de mí al igual que los otros dragones.

 **Bueno hasta aquí llega el capítulo 3 y les agradezco con todo mi corazón el apoyo y le mando un saludo grande a yonaiker el dragon purpura y si estás leyendo esto tú eres mi ídolo eres el mejor escritor**

 **Aaaaaaa si me olvidaba muy pronto habrá un baile en el reino y se harán muchos problemas para ben y Alex si quieren saber más esperen a que suba el siguiente capítulo o díganme en los comentarios o reviws no sé cómo se dice pero háganme saber que quieren que pase con los héroes**

 **FELIS NAVIDAD Y PROPERO AÑO NUEVO!**

 **ADIOS**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4 entrando a warfang

 **Llegamos al capítulo 4 y les agradezco mucho su apoyo y sin más que decir disfruten su lectura**

 **(Punto de vista de Alex)**

No podía creerlo estaba con mi hermano en avalar el lugar de nuestros sueños incluso estábamos ablando con nuestros héroes de toda nuestra vida, spyro, cynder y sparx y medique a hacer preguntas raras a ellos mientras mi hermano seguía desmayado, pero hubo una pregunta que molesto un poco a spyro

"oye quiero preguntarte una cosa un poco… rara"

"de todas las preguntas que me has hecho que tiene de raro esta" dijo spyro un poco confundido

"es un poco personal… bueno ahí va… ¿ya le declaraste tu amor a cynder?" le dije un poco asustado por el simple hecho de que puede comenzar a golpearme por molestarlo mucho con tantas preguntas

"si yo ya le decla… espera como sabes eso" me dijo completamente confundido

"solo te puedo decir que se todo sobre ustedes, literalmente todo" lo dije de manera sarcástica haciendo que spyro se ruborice por completo

"bueno basta de charla" dijo Ciril "aún hay que investigar que son ustedes, hay que llevarlos al laboratorio para saber más de ustedes" Ciril se acercó a nosotros, nos montó en su lomo y nos llevó a warfang pero antes de entrar a la ciudad terrador saco dos mantas y nos las puso "estas mantas aran que las personas no se asusten por su apariencia ya que no han visto a los…."

"humanos…somos humanos" le dije a terrador, después me le acerque al oído y le dije "terrador disculpa mi atrevimiento pero ustedes son las personas más importantes del reino, como se supone que vamos a pasar desprevenidos?"

"bueno chico eso no lo había pensado, pero podemos solucionarlo" en ese momento volteer saca dos cristales de color purpura-carmesí y nos las puso en el pecho de repente nuestros cuerpos se hicieron trasparentes al igual que nuestras mantas y ropa

"q-que es esto" le pregunte a terrador un poco asustado

"bueno son unos cristales en los que he estado experimentado, estos cristales vuelven invisibles a cualquier cosa que los toque" dijo volteer con orgullo por su descubrimiento "claro que no funciona en dragones"

"y cuánto tiempo llevas haciendo estos experimentos volteer" le pregunte al dragon de tierra

"bueno podíamos decir que empecé haber estos experimentos después de la guerra, con el fin de crear un nuevo mecanismo de defensa para la ciudad" dijo terrador un poco orgulloso de sí mismo

En ese momento estábamos en las puertas de warfang y un guardia se le acercó a los guardianes los saludo y ordeno que abrieran la puerta, cuando logramos entrar la ciudad ya estaba reconstruido por completo con nuevos muros de piedra que protegían la ciudad, nuevos edificios y una nueva estatua de Ingnitus el guardián del fuego

Cuando nos acercamos a la estatua y me fije en spyro tenía una cara un poco triste y este era consolado por cynder, después del emotivo momento seguí avanzando por la gran ciudad in tentando ir al paso de los dragones que llevaban a mi hermano, nos dirigimos a un gran castillo cuando entramos yo me quede con la boca abierta avían mas de 300 dragones de distintos colores de la edad de spyro que volaban cerca de los guardianes saludándolos, después de un momento de caminata nos detuvimos en un cuarto con dos puertas gigantescas de roble que se abrían lentamente haciendo un sonido un poco estresante.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron mostraron un cuarto grande en donde los guardianes se reunían a diario había un picina de visiones, unos cojines en donde se supone que se sientan los guardianes y un cuarto privado en donde solo volteer podía entrar ya que era su laboratorio privado

Volteer nos quitó los cristales y las mantas mi hermano estaba despertando así que terrador le pidió a spyro y cynder que lo levaran a una aviación que tenga dos camas, spyro y cynder asintieron con la cabeza y se llevaron a mi hermano en sus lomos y serraron la puerta, después un silencio inundo el cuarto y los dragones se sentaron después de un momento terrador comenzó a hablar

"bueno chico cuéntanos todo sobre ti y tu mundo" dijo terrador

En ese momento trague saliva y le comencé a contar sobre mi vida y las cosas que hacemos en la tierra, también les conté que los dragones no existían y se los creía un mito y que spyro era un personaje de videojuegos a igual que ellos

"guaw es increíble que los humanos piensen eso de nosotros" dijo Ciril con una vos fría y severa

En ese momento entra spyro y le dice a terrador que ben avía despertado, en ese momento mi estómago ruge y todos se detienen a mirarme "lo siento es que no he comido jeje" dije con mi cara enrojecida de vergüenza de repente se escucha orto rujado más fuerte pero este provenía de spyro

"parece que no eres el único con hambre" dijo terrador con una sonrisa en su rostro

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTA: les pido a todos muchas disculpas por el retraso de este y el anterior capitulo, y por lo corto del otro ya que me quede sin ideas**

 **Otra cosa tratare de subir capítulos todos los domingos o lunes, si no subo capitulo uno de estos días estoy muerto, o mi internet se colgó, bueno sin más parlamento disfruten el capítulo**

Capítulo 5 un fuerte entrenamiento

Después de unos minutos hablando con los guardianes, nos dirigimos a una sala completamente enorme que podía albergar a casi 300 dragones jóvenes más o menos, por suerte no había nadie en ese lugar esepto de unos topos que estaban detrás del mostrador, spyro se acercó al mostrador y pidió comida, se acercó a una mesa en la que yo estaba sentado y comenzamos a comer.

Después de un rato salimos de la sala para ir a mi nueva habitación que quedaba justamente en frente de la de spyro

"Bueno Alex esta será tu habitación y no te preocupes por tu hermano el dormirá con tigo" me dijo spyro con una sonrisa en su rostro

Al entrar vi una litera grande, dos ventanas que iluminaban la habitación, una estantería con unos libros sobre dragones y otros sobre elementos y unas antorchas, le agradecí a spyro por su amabilidad y por enseñarme mi habitación, ates de irse spyro me dio dos libretas color café

"Para que son las libretas spyro?" le pregunte con entusiasmo

"bueno terrador me dijo que les entregar estas libretas y que escriban en ellas cada cosa que les pase en el día" me explico spyro con una sonrisa

"es casi como un diario ¿no?" le pregunte

El me asentó con la cabeza se despidió y se fue, serré la puerta y me acerque a la litera y vi a mi hermano en la cama inferior dormido, solté un bostezo y me dirigí a la cama superior a descansar un poco, mientras unas preguntas rondaban en mi cabeza me quede dormido rápida mente

 **(Sur de warfang a 8000 km)**

"O padre parece que no lograste matara ese dragon purpura utilizando a otro y vete aquí dentro de un cristal, como lo digo sin ofenderte… veamos…a si estúpido" dijo un joven dragon con una vos áspera

"ya no te burles mejor porque no completas mi misión de conquistar al mundo querido hijo" exclamo el cristal

"bueno que más tengo que perder, ahora lo único que necesito es que me des más poder para una vez por todas matar a ese dragon purpura y a su hijo" exclamo el dragon con una sonrisa maliciosa

"tranquilo tendrás todo el poder que necesitas, pero tendrás que traerme la sangre de los dragones purpura y de los humanos " exclamo el cristal

"esas cosas que cayeron de cielo?" dijo el dragon mientras se sentaba

"si, tienes que traerme una gota de cada uno para poder salir de este basurero si lo logras podrás hacer lo que quieras con ellos, pero antes tienes que ganarte su confianza" exclamo maleford

"y donde se encuentran?" preguntó el dragon

"el dragon purpura más grande se encuentra en el bosque encantado cerca de aquí, mientras que el otro esta con los humanos en la ciudad de warfang" exclamo el cristal con una voz fría y rígida, el cristal comenzó a emanar una luz segante que el joven dragon no pudo soportar, se tapó los ojos con sus alas y como por arte de magia habían algunos troles, orcos y grublins rodeándolo

"no te defraudare padre" los dos se rieron ante el último comentario y el joven dragon alzo el vuelo hacia el bosque encantado seguido por los troles, orcos y grublins

 **(Al día siguiente en warfang, punto de vista de Álex)**

Me desperté después de un gran descanso, me baje de la cama superior y me fije que mi hermano no estaba, me fije en la ventana hay estaba mi hermano observando el paisaje, me acerque lentamente y lo salude

"hermano estas bien?" le pregunte

"o Alex, si estoy bien… spyro me explico todo, aun no puedo creer que estamos en warfang… es más hermoso de lo que creí" dijo ben con una sonrisa en su rostro "además el guardián volteer nos quiere ver"

Le afirme con la cabeza y salimos de la habitación, al dirigirnos a la sala de reuniones muchos dragones nos quedaron mirando y otros hablaban a espaldas de nosotros, al llegar volteer nos saludó y nos invitó a entrar a su laboratorio

El laboratorio era un cuarto grande lleno de cristales experimentales de diferentes colores, volteer nos acercó a un cristal blanco y nos explicó para que nos necesitaba

 **(30 minutos después)**

Alex caminaba por los pasillos del templo cargando a un dragon de escamas azules, cuernos iguales a los de spyro y sus alas al igual que su pecho era de color dorado

"ya llegamos" pregunto el dragon "porque ya me estoy cansando de estar aquí arriba"

"deja de quejarte" dijo Alex "además todo esto es tu culpa, nada de esto no hubiera pasado si no fuera por tus tonterías"

 **Flas back**

 _Después de que volteer nos enseñó el cristal nos advirtió de que no nos acercaremos demasiado ya que no sabía que efectos tenía en humanos, pero de repente volteer es llamado por el guardián Ciril y nos dejó con el cristal para que lo cuidemos en el tiempo que él estaría ausente_

" _y si lo tocamos" dijo ben_

" _no"_

" _o vamos Alex deberías divertirte alguna vez" dijo ben mientras se acercaba al cristal para tocarlo_

" _no deberías hacer eso" le respondí con seriedad_

" _¿qué? Esto" dijo ben y al instante toco el cristal "bes no era para tanto" en ese mismo momento una luz blanca comenzó a rodear a ben mientras lo alzaba en el aire, después un destello y un silencio invadió el laboratorio_

 _Después de que la luz desaparecido mi hermano no estaba en bes de él se encontraba un dragon completamente azul tirado en el suelo_

 _Salí corriendo a buscar a volteer para que me ayudara, después de un rato de búsqueda encontré a volteer y lo lleve al laboratorio en donde se encontraba mi hermano en el cuerpo de un dragon tirado en el suelo inconciente_

" _Esto es fascinante e increíble, no pensaba que ese cristal podría hacer algo así" dijo volteer acercándose al joven dragon azul e intentando despertarlo, luego de unos minutos el dragon comenzó a despertar_

" _donde ¿Dónde estoy? y que le paso a mi cuerpo" el dragon comenzaba a entrar en pánico_

" _tranquilízate, volteer nos ayudara verdad?" dije un poco asustado_

" _n-no lo sé, no puedo asimilar nada" dijo volteer que comenzaba a entrar en pánico, me acerque a él para tranquilizarlo, Volteer envió a nuestras habitaciones para que descansemos un poco, ben intento caminar pero no pudo, en ese momento volteer me dio la orden de llevar a mi hermano en la espalda._

 **Final del flash back**

"y gracias a ti tengo que llevarte a tu habitación cargado, además pesas demasiado ya me duele la espalda" le dije enojado

Después de un rato caminando, encontramos en la habitación de spyro y un gemido fuerte salió de él, yo mi hermano nos quedamos un momento observando la puerta y de repente se abrió y cynder salió con una sonrisa en su cara y completamente sudada, al ver esto comenzamos a caminar disimuladamente parta que cynder no notara nuestra presencia, pero fue en vano, cynder se dio cuenta y nos aludo

"aaaa…hola Alex, como…estas" pregunto cynder completamente ruborizada y se percató del dragon que llevaba en la espalda "¿Quién es el dragon que está en tu espalda?" dijo cynder apuntando a ben

"e-estoy bien y el dragon que estas mío es ben se transformó en uno por sus tonterías" le respondí y ben levantó el dedo pulgar para afirmarlo todo

Cynder se despidió de nosotros y se fue por los grandes pacillos del templo hacia su habitación, mientras nosotros hacíamos lo mismo pero en dirección opuesta

Al llegar a la habitación deje a ben en su cama y me senté en el piso para descansar, estuvimos en un silencio incomodo durante un tiempo hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entro sparx a saludarnos

"hola Alex y tu hermano spyro lo está bus… ¿Quién es el?" pregunto sparx girando su cabeza un poco a la derecha

"sparx… él es ben, gracias a sus tonterías se transformó en un dragon y no sé qué hacer con él" le respondí con un tono cansado y adolorido por cagar a un dragon de casi 40 kilos

"y…para que me buscaba espiro, sparx?" pregunto mi hermano, pero sparx no respondía le hicimos la misma pregunta pero fue el mismo resultado, nuevamente hubo un momento incomodo…muy incómodo.

Continuara…

 **Holaaaaaaaaaaaa a todos quería pedirles disculpas por la demora de este cap, pero tengo que decirles que estaba en semana de exámenes y de tanto estudiar me quede sin ideas, se que es muy corto pero entiéndame me quede sin ideas.**

 **Bueno me despido tengo que seguir estudiando y este cap merece un REVIEW O SE LA VERAN CON LA GUADAÑA DE LUNA DE ALEX.**

 **Esperen eso es espoiler**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo…. dejare esto aquí y me iré a estudiar… deséenme suerte**

Capítulo 6 Susano

 **(Pov Alex)**

Ya había pasado una mes desde que llegamos aquí y de aquel accidente con ben, hay ben que dios se apiade de tu mala suerte, bueno como iba diciendo dentro de ese mes transcurrieron muchas cosa, los guardianes habían inaugurado la nueva academia de avalar y nos obligaron a entrar tanto a nosotros como a spyro y cynder, también nos comenzaron a entrenar bueno a mí me entrenaban los topos que participaron y sobrevivieron en la gran guerra contra maleford y a mi hermano los guardianes bueno yo solo podía entrenar con los topos en la clase de lucha elemental y combate cuerpo a cuerpo por obvias razones.

También los guardianes nos daban misiones como ayudar a los guepardos con sus cultivos y créanme cuando les digo que es horrible, nos hacían levantar sacos completamente pesados diciéndonos que era un "entrenamiento de fuerza", entrenamiento mis polainas era un completo castigo además nos hacían mover una maquina gigante para arar la tierra era horrible… pero en hoy nos daban una misión diferente eso espero

Me dirigí a la sala de reuniones con mi mochila con algunos objetos mi espada, mi escudo, unas provisiones para mí, una guitarra y algo de ropa porque esta vez pasaríamos una semana entera fuera de la ciudad, eso es lo que me dijo spyro, bueno continuando se me había hecho un poco tarde ya que no dormí mucho por estar pensando en la nueva misión que nos darían esta mañana, cuando llegue a la sala de reuniones solo estaba cynder, ben y los guardianes

"buenos días guardianes, buenos días cynder, hola ben" dije animado con una enorme sonrisa en mi cara

"buenos días" me respondieron todos

"¿y…spyro?" pregunte estirándome el cuerpo y haciendo tronar mis huesos

"de seguro se quedó dormido como siempre" dijo ben con una sonrisa

Nos sentamos a esperar un buen rato a spyro, pasaron algunos minutos y spyro apareció con una sonrisa de vergüenza en su cara se disculpó por la tardanza y se sentó a lado de nosotros aun con su sonrisa, de repente Ciril se levantó y hablo

"bueno como estamos ya todos reunidos, les daremos una misión muy sencilla" dijo Ciril con su voz fría que me hacía sentir un poco intimidado

"necesitamos que escolten a un dragon a el bosque encantado" esta vez hablo terrador

"pero que dragon?" pregunte inocente mente

"él los está esperando en la entrada de la ciudad" exclamo volteer con su típica sonrisa

Salimos hasta la entrada de la ciudad caminado por obvias razones que no diré, caminando hasta la puerta principal me quede absorto en mis pensamientos mirando mi alrededor, pero me choque con algo que me saco de mis pensamientos

"oye fíjate bo…" dijo una dragona con escamas azul oscuro, dos cuernos que salían de su cabeza y era iguales a los de cynder con unos ojos color miel y una daga parecida una luna creciente completamente afilada y su pecho al igual que sus alas eran de color blanco

"l-lo siento perdona" le dije inocente mente, pero la dragona no me respondió en bes de eso se me quedaba viendo un poco raro pero no le tome importancia "mi nombre es Álex y el tuyo?" le dije con una sonrisa y extendiendo mi mano para saludarla cortes mente

"mi nombre es Susano un gusto conocerte" me respondido estrechando mi mano con una sonrisa

"el placer es todo mío, y dime Susano que te trae a warfang?" le pregunte con una sonrisa

"bueno vine de visita y ya me voy pero tengo que esperar a los guardianes porque ellos me darán un escuadrón lurbura…nurbura...susbura…" exclamo la dragona pero fue interrumpida por mí

"purpura" le dije mirándola a los ojos

"si, ese mismo me dijeron que los esperara en la entrada de la ciudad a las 8 am pero ni los guardianes siquiera han llegado" dijo con una voz un poco triste

"bueno yo soy un integrante del escuadrón purpura y allá está el resto de mi equipo y los guardianes" le dije apuntando a mis amigos que estaban a unos cuantos metros de nosotros

"alex donde has estado te hemos buscado por todas partes" exclamo cynder con una mirada furiosa

"estaba caminando y me choque con una dragona blanca llamada Susano" dije con una sonrisa

"s-Susano, te equivocas ella no es real" dijo cynder moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro

"pero ella está aquí" dije saliéndome del camino para que cynder viera a Susano pero me lleve una gran sorpresa

"hola cynder cuanto tiempo, como has estado hermanita" dijo Susano. Espera hermanita?, PERO QUE DEMO…

"que estás haciendo aquí" dijo cynder apartando su mirada para no ver a su supuesta hermana

"vine a llevarme a nuevo guardián de la luna y a ti hermana" dijo la dragona

"esperen que quieren decir con nuevo guardián" dije yo con la cara sorprendida

"CALLATE Y LARGATE" me gritaron las dos

Me aleje de esa escena dejándolas hablar a solas y me dirijo a spyro y ben para conversar con ellos, pasaron unos minutos y cynder se nos acercó junto a Susano

"chicos esta es mi…hermana, Susano" dijo cynder enojada y un poco triste

"!QUE¡?" grito spyro y ben, pero yo no porque ya lo savia

"pueden explicarme que es lo que pasa aquí" pregunto spyro casi gritando

"veras…mucho antes de que la gran guerra empezara hubo un pueblo cerca de el bosque encantado donde Vivian nuestros padres, yo tenía un año de nacida y cynder todavía estaba en su huevo éramos una aldea feliz hasta que un gigantesco dragon purpura ataco nuestra aldea" dijo Susano mientras unas cuantas lagrimas salían de sus ojos "ese maldito…mato a niños, a ancianos y a mujeres, por suerte mi familia y algunos aldeanos más pudimos escapar de la aldea que estaba envuelta en llamas mientras ese dragon reía a carcajadas por nuestro sufrimiento, tuvimos que escondernos en cuevas durante algún tiempo ya que ese dragon rondaba el bosque pero un día… mi padre salió de caza dejándome sola con mi madre y cynder en nuestro refugio, después de una hora escuchamos aleteos que se acercaban a nuestro refugio yo pensando que era mi padre, Salí corriendo a la entrada pero… me equivoque ese maldito dragon purpura entro a la cueva y ataco a mi madre dejándola con unos arañazos en la cara y una herida en su estómago, mientras ese dragon se reía se llevó el huevo de cynder y no pude hacer nada" empezó a llorar "desde ese entonces estuve entrenandomuy duro con unos monjes que también se habían salvado, paso un tiempo sin saber de cynder yo ya tenía unos diez años y me adentre en el bosque buscándote dejando a tras a nuestros padres" me giro hacia cynder "te estuve buscando durante 6 meses sola en el bosque, pero un día un dragon negro gigante me ataco dejándome mal herida, agonizando en bosque, hasta que alguien me encontró y me cuido por 5 años, cuando me entere de la guerra no tuve más elección que esconderme en el bosque junto con mi salvador, después de que termino la guerra mi salvador murió por vejes, pero antes de morir me dio la misión de encontrar a su sucesor y entrenarlo" al momento que Susano había terminado de contar su historia rompió a llorar yo me acerque a ella para consolarla con un abraso

Cynder, spyro y ben después de escuchar la historia también rompieron a llorar y se unieron al abraso, estuvimos varios minutos abrasados pero el emotivo momento fue interrumpido por los guardianes

"están listos" dijo el guardia de tierra con una sonrisa en su rostro, todos asentimos al mismo tiempo y salimos de la ciudad comenzamos a adentrarnos en el profundo bosque, estuvimos varias horas caminando por el profundo bosque hasta que el sol comenzó a ocultarse dejando la noche junto con una luna creciente en ella

Descodamos acampar en ese lugar y cerca de allí había un lago que reflejaba la luna, después de comer ya que cada uno debía llevar sus propias provisiones (no pregunten por qué) a mí me tocaba la primera guardia, eran ya las 12 pm ya había terminado mi turno de guardia y le tocaba a spyro haci que full a despertarlo pero me percaté de que Susano ya no estaba y escuche un ruido cerca de lago, desenfunde mi espada y comencé a caminar lentamente hacia el lago, después de cruzar los arbustos vi a Susano a la orilla del lago cantando:

Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest

White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test

Black the beast descends from shadows

Yellow beauty burns….

… gold

Después de la última nota Susano se volteo a mirarme con los ojos lloroso "perdóname por esto pero es por tu bien" fue lo único que dijo antes de realizar unos extraños sellos con sus patas (como en naruto), puso su pata derecha en el suelo realizando un pequeño terremoto y de cada lado de Susano aparecieron tres cristales, de esos cristales salieron unas llamas azules que se posaron a cada lado de Susano.

"Alex por favor bebe esto y todo terminara" me dijo Susano sacando de una bolsa una copa de plata con un liquido rosado

"por ti haría lo que sea" le dije sonriendo, tomando la copa y bebiéndola después de beberla me sentía raro, mi cuerpo me empezó a doler y comencé a vomitar sangre por un buen rato cuando parecía que el dolor iba a cesar Susano se me acercó y me beso…pero al darme el beso sentía como si mi alma abandonara mi cuerpo y eso fue lo que paso después de despegaron Suzano saco de mi boca una llama azulada y la sostuvo entre sus manos, se acercó a mi nuevamente y me arranco el collar que tenía, se acercó a las almas y se arrodillo ante ellas

"muy bien Susano ahora saca la maldad de su alma y enciérrala en ese cristal" dijo una de las almas y Susano asentó con la cabeza y saco de su bolsa una cuchilla con la cual apuñalo a mi alma y saco mi lado oscuro y lo encerró en el cristal, después se acercó a mí y se metió mi alma a la boca y me dio otro beso que literalmente me devolvió mi alma

"no…había una mejor…forma de sacarme…mi alma" le dije antes de desmayarme

"descansa Alex, te lo mareses" medio dándome un beso en a frente

Continuara…

 **Hi aquí les dejo otro cap de esta linda historia, les recuerdo que se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, etc.**

 **Bueno me despido sin antes mencionarles que en el próximo cap hare preguntas y respuestas también subir la historia, bueno dejen sus preguntas en la caja de comentarios que yo las responderé y les presento a mi pato Llerena saluda**

 **Lorena: CUACK**

 **Soy chachito56 y me despido adiós**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota: quiero aclarar algunas cosas uno tuve un pequeño problema con la edad de los personajes de hecho ben tiene 17 y Alex 16, dos intentare subir capítulos semanal mente por una cosa colegio. También que de este momento comenzare a tomar breves cosas relacionadas con otros animes como naruto, dragon ball, boku no hero academia, etc, bueno disfruten el cap, algo me estoy olvidando Lorena**

 **Lorena: cuak**

 **Listo disfruten**

Capítulo 7 Maleford

 **(Pov mente de Alex)**

Me desperté con un dolor en mi pecho pero era soportable, comencé a mirar a mi alrededor para analizar donde estaba, era un túnel grande, tenía algunas escriturase en las paredes que no entendía, comente a caminar por un gran pacillo que me llevaba a un bosque en el cual se encontraba una jaula grande de unos 12 metros de alto me acerque a ella para examinarla los barrotes de esta eran de color arrojo sangre y en ellos se podía ver una imagen de una luna creciente

"por fin te haces presente" me dijo la vos detrás de la jaula, al fijarme bien no podía creer lo que veía era un lobo de pelaje completamente negro con los ojos color rojo-carmesí

"q-quien eres tú" le dije un poco asustado

"perdona, no me he presentado soy kumara tu nueva consejera y lado oscuro" dijo el dragon sentándose mirándome a los ojos

"y que hago aquí kumara" le dije también sentándome con las piernas cruzadas

"bueno yo te traje ya que tú te has convertido en el nuevo guardián de la luna" dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

"QUE!" le respondí casi gritando

"si como me oíste tu eres el nuevo guardián de la luna y tu deber es proteger el mundo del demonio dark" me dijo mientras aparecía una taza de te al frente de el

"y quien es ese?" le dije más tranquilo

"bueno, tú conoces a un dragon llamado maleford ¿verdad?" me decía mientras tomaba un sorbo de su te

"si, ese maldito dragon que quiso erradicar a los dragones del mundo" le respondí un poco enojado

"eso es lo que tú crees, porque no sabes toda su historia" dijo el lobo creando unas galletas de su mano y comiéndoselas

"haber señor sábelo todo cuál es su historia" le dije sarcásticamente

"será para otro día niño, ahora te enseñare unos trucos que te ayudaran en tu misión" respondió el lobo que al mismo tiempo se paraba en sus patas trajeras y juntando sus manos para así crear 9 esferas de colores "escucha niño cada esfera que ves aquí representa un elemento, yo te regalare tres" después de decir esto las esferas desaparecen a excepción de una de color rojo otra de color blanco y la ultima de color negro

"déjame adivinar fuego, oscuridad y luz ¿verdad?"

"si, estos tres elementos te los entregare ahora y el resto cuando concluyas tu entrenamiento" dijo el lobo dándome las tres esferas, al tocar cada las esferas estas se adherían a mi cuerpo

"y como utilizo esto" dije mirándome las manos

"bueno, el fuego al igual que la oscuridad tundras que descubrirlas por tu cuenta, pero la luz te la despertare en este momento" al decir esto el lobo extiende su brazo pasándola por los barrotes y al final tocando mi frente y esta brilla "te e dado el poder de la luz"

"y que puedo hacer con esto" le dije mirándolo a los ojos

"bueno, tu velocidad al igual que tu fuerza incrementara en un 60%, esto quiere decir que tienes una velocidad sónica, también podrás transferir energía desde tu cuerpo a otro y así podrás curar a quien toques pero necesitas hacer unos distintos sellos de manos"

"y cuáles son esos kumara" le pregunte, kumara me miro con una sonrisa e hizo cinco formas con sus manos (caballo, serpiente, jabalí, tigre y carnero, todas son del anime de naruto) y dijo eneruji dentatsu

"eso es lo que debes hacer para transferir energía a otra persona, bueno creo que debes irte está amaneciendo ya" dijo el lobo y un destello hubo en la recámara y luego oscuridad

 **(Fuera de su mente)**

Comencé a despertarme y me sentía con mucha anergia mire a mi alrededor y por suerte estaba en el claro donde me desmaye anoche di un bostezo "tengo un poco de sed tal vez en el campamento haya agua aunque lo dudo, de seguro ben o spyro se acabaron mis provisiones de agua, bueno no hay de malo en revisar" trate de levantarme pero me sentía más pesado de lo normal "por qué no puedo levantarme" me pregunte confundido preste más atención a mi pecho "S-Susano" dije con la cara roja, Susano estaba completamente dormida sobre mi pecho abrasándome de manera posesiva, podía sentir su respiración en mi cuello, cada momento movía su cabeza acariciando mi cuello y sonriendo, era muy linda mientras dormida pero ese emotivo y lindo momento fue interrumpido por cynder que nos estaba buscando

"Alex, Susano donde están" gritaba cynder seguida por ben y un spyro medio dormido que estaban sobrevolando el bosque

"estoy muerto" fue lo que dije antes de que Susano se moviera y quedara su osico muy cerca de mi boca casi tocándose " _si cynder me encuentra así es capaz de torturarme matarme o peor"_ estuve rogándole a dios de que cynder no me encontrara durante las próximas dos horas hasta que cynder bajo del cielo aterrizando en frente mío

"Alex¡" dijo cynder con una voz enojada y mirándome fijamente

"y-yo me desperté haci" fue lo único que dije en mi defensa, cynder me quedo mirando me iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida por Susano aun dormida

"te… amo…" dijo Susano aun dormida, mis ojos se ancharon como platos y cynder se me quedo mirando fulminantemente " _de esta no me salvo"_ pensé

"S-Susano levántate" no hubo respuesta "por favor"

Susano abrió los ojos perezosamente y vio a cynder y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y se separó de mí rápidamente, los dos nos levantamos y nos dimos una mirada antes de que cynder se nos lanzará encima

 **(30 minutos después)**

"cynder suéltame esto es injusto" le grite

"no hasta que cumplan su castigo" respondió cynder

"por favor no puedes dejarnos sin comer esto es completamente injusto" dijo Susano que estaba junto a mi

Cynder nos ignoró y siguió con su desayuno, frente a ella estaban spyro y ben que no decían ni una palabra sobre lo sucedido, cynder nos había amarrado con unas sogas al pie de un árbol y no nos daría desayuno ni almuerzo como castigo

"oye Susano tengo una idea para salir de aquí y conseguir algo que desayunar, pero necesito tu ayuda" le dije con una sonrisa mirando a Susano

"y que tienes en mente" me respondió

"esto es lo que vamos a hacer…" dije y después comencé a susurrarle mi plan ella asentó con la cabeza y se acercó a mí lo más sigilosamente que podía uso una de sus garras y corto la soga que estaba amarrado, me levante sigilosamente para que nadie me viera y tome mi espada y justo cuando estaba a punto de cortar la soga de Susano cynder se da cuenta de lo sucedido y se lanza contra mi, logre esquivarla y Salí corriendo hacia lo profundo del bosque antes de alejarme mucho le grite a Susano "prometo traerte algo" con esto Salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude mientras cynder me perseguía como si fuera su presa pasaron unos minutos y llegue a una cascada de unos 10 metros de altura en eso llega cynder

"asta…aquí llegaste" decía entre jaleos

"no lo creo cynder siempre hay una salida" le dije con una sonrisa y salte por la cascada cayendo en el fondo del rio, salí de él aferrándome a una roca para saltar desde allí hasta la orilla y perdiéndome en el bosque, corrí unos 3 kilómetros hasta que llegue a un pequeño claro donde descanse un poco de tanto correr, comencé a caminar siguiendo el rio para encontrar algo que comer, después de caminar por unos treinta minutos vi una pequeña cascada, me tome unos pequeños minutos para observar el lugar, me acercaba sin quitar la vista del maravilloso paisaje que estaba en frente mío y también vi unos cuantos cristales verdes y rojos, pero ya cuando estaba lo suficiente mente cerca de la cascada pude notar a un dragon adulto tirado en el suelo sangrando sin control, no pude distinguir su color de escamas porque estaba cubierto de lodo y sangre pero tenía tres cuernos que salían de su cabeza y eran completamente rojos

Me acerque lo más rápido que podía y le tome el pulso "sigue vivo, pero su pulso es muy débil" dije y rápidamente desenfunde mi espada y me acerque al cristal de vida y lo rompí en miles de pedazos y se los entregue al dragon para que las absorbiera, algunas heridas serraron y el sangrado se detuvo, pero no era suficiente aunque destruí veinte de esos el dragon no mejoraba, estuve un momento pensando que hacer hasta que se me vino una idea, con el poder de la luz que me dio kumara puedo curarlo

Respire profundamente y concentre toda mi energía e ice los sellos de manos y dije el recitado "eneruji dentatsu", después de hacer esto puse mis manos en el cuerpo maltratado del dragon y este comenzó a brillar, tarde casi 6 horas en curar las heridas internas y las hemorragias, estaba cansado pero no podía dejar que ese dragon muriera además estaba oscureciendo y solo faltaban los huesos, agarre al dragon y lo arrastre hasta una pequeña cueva cercana donde lo deje acostado y Salí a buscar algo que comer, estuve caminando durante 1 ora hasta que encontré un rebaño de ovejas desenfunde mi espada y me lance contra el rebaño fue difícil pero logre matar a dos y los lleve a la cueva donde el dragon aún seguía dormido Salí corriendo hacia el bosque y traje unas cuantas ramitas y las acomode en forma de una pirámide y con otras dos encendí una pequeña fogata que iluminaba la cueva me senté al lado del dragon y seguí con mi labor de curarlo tarde unas 3 horas más para curar y acomodar sus huesos rotos después de terminar comencé a cocinar la carne de oveja que había conseguido

El dragon comenzó a despertarse, deje la carne cocinando y me acerque al dragon y lo quede mirando fijamente ya no podía hacer nada más por él, solo podía esperar su cuerpo haya aceptado correctamente la energía que le di, ahora podía detallarlo bien sin todas las heridas y el lodo que cubría su cuerpo, sus escamas eran de color purpura oscuro su vientre al igual que sus alas eran de color rojo y sus cuernos eran un rojo mas intenso que su vientre, el dragon abrió lentamente sus ojos que eran del mismo color que los de spyro

Lo primero que nito al despertar es que ya no estaba en la orilla del rio donde lo habían dejado moribundo, sonrió levemente

"cómo te sientes" le pregunte y el me miro y trato de ponerse de pie pero sus patas se lo impedían "no hagas mucho esfuerzo aun estas débil"

"tu…me curaste" me dijo con una suave y limpia

"Llevo todo el día en eso, termine hace un par de minutos, me sorprende que hayas despertado tan rápido, pensaba que no despertarías hasta mañana por la tarde" le dije mientras me paraba y me dirigí a la carne que estaba asando "tienes suerte de que te haya encontrado de no ser haci ya estarías muerto"

"muchas gracias, te debo mi vida" me dijo con un suspiro de alivio

"na, no fue nada" dije con una sonrisa "bueno, tienes hambre estoy asando carne quieres un poco", el dragon asintió con la cabeza y saque un trozo grande de carne asada y se la di

"y dime cuál es tu nombre" me dijo el dragon mientras mordía su carne

"me llamo Alex" le dije con una sonrisa mientras mordía un trozo de carne y me la comía "y el tuyo" el dragon desvió la mirada indeciso, si respondía podría perjudicarle la única esperanza de encontrar a su hijo, el dragon se armó de valor y dijo

"soy…maleford" mi cuerpo se quedó en shock tenía mis sospechas de quien era pero…ahora si estoy en lo cierto, le salve la vida al enemigo de mi mejor amigo esto no lo puedo creer, pero el dragon que estaba en frente mío no tenía ninguna intención de lastimarme al contrario era un dragon amable, bastante agradable y su vos era muy suave con ella podría arrullar a un bebe "antes de que preguntes, si yo soy el dragon que quiso destruir el mundo pero yo fui controlado todo el tiempo" dijo maleford "veras cuando era joven fui entrenado por los anteriores guardianes de los elementos y me convirtieron en un dragon poderoso, yo era su orgullo y la esperanza de todos, después de un tiempo me gane un puesto entre los guardianes y por esta razón tenia que viajar a todas partes en uno de esos viajes me enamore profundamente de una joven dragona muy hermosa de escamas amarillas llamada netheira, logre convencer a sus padres para llevarla con migo a warfang y fue allí donde se convirtió en mi pareja, un día me entere que tendría un hijo y me puse muy feliz pero sentí una presencia maligna en mi pensé que sería un malestar así que lo ignore, una noche me desperté sin previo aviso y sentí que algo tomaba posesión de mi cuerpo y me dijo "(es mi turno)", esa noche tomo el control total de mi cuerpo y comenzó a hacer cosas que yo jamás haría, empezó a ponerse agresivo y a ponerse encima de los demás, un dio esa entidad dejo warfang con mi cuerpo y se dirigió a hablar con el rey de los monos, lo convenció de atacar a los dragones para exterminarlos de una vez por todas para limpiar el mundo de esa peste y les prometió futuras riquezas para ellos, cuando volvió a la ciudad la ataco con un ejército de monos y así empezó la guerra" maleford hizo una pausa y bebió un poco de agua que le había traído del rio, me agradeció y continuo

"Después de unos meses nos enteramos que el huevo que netheira había puesto era de color purpura, esto altero mucho a la entidad y le ordeno a su ejército de monos a atrapar y matar a netheira y mi hijo pero para mi suerte ella había huido de la ciudad con nuestro hijo, luego de eso los guardianes me enfrentaron junto con una gran cantidad de dragones, ellos no pudieron matarme pero me encerraron en la convexidad. Mientras estaba en ese mundo me entere sobre muchas cosas, la entidad que me poseía era el dios de la muerte y la vida, él tenía planeado hacer una limpieza en el mundo, también me entere que solo lo puede matar un guardián de la luna, también me dijo que su poder era de controlar la energía a su gusto, podía eliminar a un oponente con solo chasquear los dedos.

Si mal no recuerdo su nombre era dark, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve en ese mundo, pero dark consiguió contactarse nuevamente con los monos e ideo un plan para salir de ese lugar, les ordeno que trajeran dos huevos con los cuales los llenaría de maldad y haría que lo liberaran, pero solo pudieron traer uno"

"cynder…" dije

"te equivocas, ellos me trajeron un huevo de color rojo a la cual dark la llamo zonoya y ella logro liberarlo, tras la liberación dark fue al reino lunar, lo ataco y logro llevarse el huevo de cynder, el entreno a zonoya y cynder para sus planes malvados, algunos años después nos enteramos que un dragon purpura había nacido y estaba frustrando los planes de dark, el perdió la cabeza al saber que spyro libero a cynder de su control, después de un tiempo nos enteramos que spyro y cynder habían muerto al derrumbarse el poso de las almas, dark se lo creyó y se concentró en la guerra y despertar a destructor

ya pasado tres años dark había castigado a los monos convirtiéndolos en fantasmas esqueléticos por fallarle en su misión y creo su propio ejército llamados grublins, él estaba por terminar los últimos preparativos para su supuesta gran limpieza de repente unos grublins nos dan la noticia que habían encontrado un dragon purpura junto a una dragona negra dentro de un cristal, dark inmediatamente ordeno a los grublins que lo sacaran de ahí, los ataran con unos collares que el mismo creo y convoco a un golem para que los matara, lo que yo no sabía es que ese monstro tenía una reserva de energía y aun así logro completar el primer cinturón de fuego

Yo estaba allí como un observador perdiendo a cada minuto la esperanza de que todo esto acabara, pero entonces, spyro y cynder habían llegado al templo donde me encontraba, sabía que debía luchar de nuevo y esta vez no debía rendirme."

"disculpa que te interrumpa maleford pero que le paso a netheira?" dije centrándome en la historia

"como no había visto y escuchado de netheira en mucho tiempo supuse que había muerto durante la guerra, pero cuando vi a spyro comprendí lo que había pasado, netheira era una maestra del hielo y estaba trabajando en una técnica de criogenización, comprendí que netheira había perfeccionado su técnica, él es la viva imagen de su madre excepto por sus ojos, esos lo saco de mi" maleford comenzó a reirá suavemente y después continuo "cuando spyro y cynder luchaban contra dark yo también estaba luchando junto a ellos, usando mi fuerza de voluntad para lograr que ellos me golpearan constantemente, cuando spyro y cynder me lanzador dentro del planeta y me golpearon con el poder de la convexidad pensé que todo terminaría pero dark se levantó nuevamente iba a usar su poder nuevamente para quitar del camino de una vez por todas a spyro y cynder, pero los antepasados salieron del cristal purpura que estaba detrás mío y me arrastraron dentro, ellos sacaron a dark del mi cuerpo y me devolvieron al mundo, no sabes que alegre me siento al haber salido de aquel lugar, mientras estaba con los antepasados no pude ver lo que había pasado, espero que puedas decirme" al terminar maleford se le formo una sonrisa en su rostro

Me quede un momento en silencio tratando de asimilar todo y pensando cómo demonios le diría a spyro que su padre es maleford, y como reaccionara el resto, antes de comenzar se me paso una imagen de como reaccionaria spyro al saber que maleford es su padre, sonreí y le conté a maleford como spyro había utilizado su propia energía vital para restaurar el planeta, uniendo y reconstruyéndolas de nuevo y también le conté las aventuras que habíamos pasado juntos con mi hermano, cuando termine maleford sonrío y comenzó a derramar algunas lagrimas

"¿Por qué lloras? Le pregunte

"si alguna vez llegaras a tener un hijo lo entenderías" respondió maleford, le sonreí y me acerque a el

"deberíamos descansar un poco, parece que va a llover" le dije, el, asintió con la cabeza y nos acercamos al fuego y después de un rato nos quedamos dormidos

 **Espero que les haya gustado este cap, tome la idea de que maleford es el padre de spyro por el gran parecido que tienen, bueno no se olviden de comentar que les pareció el cap y si quieren que coloque nuevas cosas en el fic solo dígamelo y lo tendré en cuenta**

 **Se despide chachito56**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota: soldado89 te agradezco por el alago y te quiero decir que tendré en cuenta lo que dijiste, respondiendo a tu pregunta yo creo que estaríamos a la par con los dragones ya que ellos tiene fuerza sobrehumana y nosotros tenemos las armas.**

 **bueno continúen con su lectura :v**

Capítulo 8 cynder la princesa perdida

Eran las 6:00 am Alex se despertó y lo primero que noto es que el dragon purpura no estaba por ninguna parte, solo quedaban las cenizas de la pequeña fogata de la noche anterior, se levantó y comenzó a caminar a la salida de la cueva, un pequeño ruido llamo su atención y vio a maleford acercarse con un venado en su lomo

"buenos días joven Alex, no pensaba que despertarías tan temprano" hablo maleford con una sonrisa mientras bajaba el venado de su espalda, Alex lo miro sorprendido "pasa algo"

"t-tú lo cazaste" pregunto Alex titubeando

"claro" respondió maleford "paso algo en mi ausencia"

"después de lo que paso ayer, no me esperaba que te pudieras mover sin ayuda dentro de 24 horas máximo" exclamo Alex sorprendido

"no soy un dragon cualquier joven Alex" respondió maleford mientras usaba sus garras para abrir al venado

"ya me doy cuenta" decía Alex mientras se acercaba a maleford quien le entrego un pedazo de carne, aunque era cruda Alex se la estaba comiendo con gusto

"¿Qué harás ahora joven Alex? Pregunto maleford

"tengo que regresar con mis amigos devén de estar muy preocupados por mí, terminar la misión que nos encomendaron los guardianes y regresar a warfang, además tengo que ir a clases" menciono Alex mientras mordía su carne

"hablando de amigos vi a un par de dragones que te estaban buscando" exclamo maleford

"en serio en donde los viste" pregunto Alex muy entusiasmado

"a unos kilómetros de aquí, de verdad están muy preocupados por ti" menciono maleford mientras apuntaba con su garra el lugar donde vio a los dos dragones

"oye maleford quieres ver a spyro verdad?" pregunte después de acabar con mi porción de carne

"si, de verdad quiero verlo" dijo maleford mientras abría sus alas con entusiasmo

"entonces vendrás con migo" exclamo Alex con una sonrisa "spyro y cynder vinieron a la misión también"

"porque no me lo dijiste antes?" manifestó maleford

"primero tenía que asegurarme que no tenías malas intenciones, después de todo, tú sigues siendo maleford y harías bien en recordárselo a spyro cuando te encuentres con él" las alas del dragon cayeron tristemente ante la advertencia de Alex "l-lo siento no era mi intención… hacerte sentir mal"

"no, no, tú tienes razón" dijo maleford

"cambiando de tema, puedes volar?" pregunto Alex

Maleford abrió sus alas y las movió tratando de alzar vuelo pero fue en vano "mi alas aún no tiene la suficiente fuerza para volar" hablo maleford un poco afligido

"caminaremos entonces" dijo Alex con una sonrisa

"pero tardaremos mucho en llegar a tu campamento" expreso maleford

"en ese caso será mejor empezar a caminar, o no llegaremos para la Sena" dijo Alex mientras recogía su espada que estaba en la cueva y se puso en marcha mientras maleford le seguía con una sonrisa de entusiasmo por hablar con su hijo

 **(algunas horas después)**

Maleford y Alex habían caminado kilómetros y se encontraban en la cascada donde Alex había saltado tratando de esquivar a cynder que lo estaba tratando de atrapar, maleford estaba cansado de tanto caminar y decidieron descansar un poco, después de un rato de descanso Alex y maleford comenzaron a escalar la cascada hubo una o dos veces que Alex resbalaba y era salvado por maleford, después de escalar la cascada Alex le pidió a maleford que lo esperar ya que nadie savia que estaba vivo, el dragon asentó con la cabeza como respuesta, Alex sonrió y después de pasar unos arbustos se encontraba en el campamento pero no había nadie, Alex se acercó a su mochila que estaba cerca del árbol en el que estaba amarrado anteriormente, antes de tocar su mochila se escuchó un ruido cerca de él, por instinto desenfundo su espada y agarro su escudo que estaba cerca de su mochila, estaba dispuesto a matar a cualquier amenaza que se lanzara contra él, Alex comienza a retroceder lentamente en posición de pele para ganar distancia y visualizar que era lo que lo seguía.

 **Suspenso :v**

Alex estaba nervioso iba hacer su primera pelea solo sin que nadie le ayudara, de repente ben sale de los arbustos junto a Susano mirando al suelo sin darse cuenta de que él lo estaba mirando, Alex se le forma una sonrisa en el rostro y les hablo "por qué las caras largas, acaso se ha muerto alguien", ben y Susano levantan la mirada y ven a Alex con una sonrisa en su rostro

Ben se lanza sobre Alex abrasándolo en el proceso fuertemente, después de un rato ben lo soltó

"Alex ¿Dónde estabas? Nos tenías muy preocupados" hablo Susano también abrasándolo fuertemente

"luego les explico, necesito hablar con spyro y cynder es urgente" hablo Alex

"bueno no tienes que esperar mucho ahí están" hablo ben señalando a spyro y a cynder que se acercaban volando y aterrizaron frena a el

"Alex donde te metiste, estábamos muy preocupados por ti" hablo spyro

"necesito decirles algo que no les va a gustar mucho" explico Alex

"bueno entonces dilo" hablo cynder

Dejo escapar un suspiro y entonces comenzó a hablar "miren, después de escapar y lanzarme de la cascada comencé a caminar hasta un hermoso claro con una pequeña cascada, ya estando ahí me encontré un dragon mal herido, casi al borde de la muerte, no pude distinguir su color de escamas por el lodo y la sangre que estaba en su cuerpo, tome al dragon y lo cure fu bastante difícil pero le logre salvar la vida, lo limpie con agua y me sorprendí era un dragón de escamas purpuras, no mucho después de terminar el despertó, me dijo quién era y me conto su historia…" Alex hizo una pausa y continuo "el nombre del dragon que salve es… es maleford" cuando Alex termino de hablar, el bosque se quedó en un silencio sepulcral, nadie sabía que hacer o incluso creerlo o no, antes de que alguien hablara Alex añadió "cuando me entere quien era me quede paralizado, entonces comenzó a hablar y me conto todo sobre él, me dijo que él no había hecho nada por voluntad propia, el fue controlado por un tipo de entidad que se creía un dios y uso su cuerpo para crear una guerra y erradicar a todos los dragones de este mundo" todos miraban a Alex con la boca abierta

"debes estar bromeando Alex, e-eso es imposible nadie puede ser poseído o controlado, eso es una locura" admitió ben

"pues yo le creo" hablo Alex mientras caminaba hacia unos arbustos y miro a spyro y cynder "en este momento maleford me está esperando en la cascada donde me lance, él quiere hablar con ustedes dos, en especial con tigo spyro"

"con migo ¿Qué quiere con migo?" pregunto spyro un poco enojado

"si quieres saberlo mejor sígueme, créeme es mejor que él te lo diga" hablo Alex mientras comenzaba a comenzaba a caminar, el resto de los dragones lo siguieron, ya era de noche y una luna llena comenzaba a alzarse en toda su gloria sobre el cielo oscuro, cuando llegaron solo se podía ver una silueta de un dragon estaba sentado sobre el césped de un pequeño claro que estaba cerca a la cascada pero entonces maleford soplo fuego sobre algunas ramas que había reunido asimilando una fogata que iluminaba el lugar

Todo el mundo se quedó en shock al ver al ex maestro oscuro sentado tranquilamente ante ellos, spyro y cynder tomaron posiciones de pelea y comenzaron a gruñir levemente, maleford los miro e hiso algo que nadie se esperaba, sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa cualquiera, era una sonrisa que reflejaba confianza, sinceridad y arrepentimiento, Alex se acercó a maleford y se sentó a lado de el

"hola a todos" hablo maleford "la verdad estaba dudando que vinieran, pero veo que el joven Alex logro convencerlos" spyro y cynder compartieron miradas confusas habían oído la vos de maleford era casi como si fuera distorsionada, sucia y baja, pero esta era diferente… era limpia y suave

"te dije que lo lograría" hablo Alex

"y te lo agradezco" respondió maleford "sé que todos están un poco aturdido por mi llegada pero, por favor déjeme explicarles lo que sucedió, dejen contarles mi historia"

"adelante maleford, puedes hablar" dijo ben

Maleford sonrió y comenzó a contarles su historia, como había crecido y educado, la importante figura que llego a hacer, su enamoramiento con netheira y al final como había sido manipulado por la entidad que se creía dios mientras él era un simple espectador que no podía hacer absolutamente nada también les conto todo lo que había pasado en la dimensión de la convexidad, también les conto lo que sabía de dark y su plan para erradicar a todos los dragones del mundo, también les dijo como había dado su máximo esfuerzo por ayudar a spyro y cynder cuando pelearon con él. Cuando finalmente termino hubo un silencio que fue interrumpido por spyro

"e-eso quiere decir…que el huevo de netheira….tu" maleford sonrió y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

"la primera vez que te vi…supe que eres la viva imagen de tu madre" hablo maleford mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro hasta llegar al suelo "la razón por la que estoy aquí es que solo quiero que me perdones…por no estar ahí cuando más me necesitabas, por no darte palabras de ánimo, por no enseñarte sobre el mundo, siento…no haber podido protegerte y no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar todo esto, por lo que te hice pasar a ti y a tu madre, soy un gran fracaso como padre, y está bien si me odias pues yo…" maleford se detuvo cuando spyro se acercó y lo abraso

"ya no te odio, ahora sé que no fuiste el responsable de todo lo que sucedió" hablo spyro mientras abrazaba a maleford "en este momento me siento muy feliz de saber que tengo una familia…papa" maleford sonrió y envolvió a spyro con sus alas

"no sabes lo feliz que estoy de tenerte de nuevo junto a mi" hablo maleford mientras acariciaba cariñosamente la cabeza de spyro en medio del abraso "estoy muy orgulloso de ti spyro…mi pequeño dragon purpura" **(me merezco un óscar :v)**

 **(Pov Alex)**

Después de que maleford y spyro rompieran el lindo momento en familia, maleford se acercó a cynder y le pidió disculpas por todo lo que la hiso pasar, cynder lo perdono y decidimos quedarnos en ese tranquilo lugar ya que todos estábamos cansados y no íbamos a caminar de nuevo hasta el campamento, maleford se ofresio para hacer la primera guardia y el resto se acostó cerca de la fogata para poder descansar, luego de un rato todos se quedaron dormidos menos yo gracias a los ronquidos de spyro, me levante y vi una rama de un árbol que parecía muy cómoda así que decidí treparlo, ya estando allí me acomode y serré mis ojos para entran en un profundo sueño…

 **(En el sueño de Alex)**

Estaba en un bosque grande y el cielo era de color rojo, a lo lejos pude ver una luz y comencé a acercarme a ella, al legar allí era una pequeña fogata donde estaba sentado un humano

"acércate" me hablo el humano sin dejar de mirar la pequeña fogata "así que… tú eres el nuevo guardián"

"creo que si" le respondí con duda

"una pregunta donde esta kumara?" hablo el humano

"está dentro de mi mente, eso es lo que ella o él me dijo" respondí

El humano se comenzó a reír "enserio le creíste eso, ella está jugando con tigo" él se acercó a mí y con sus manos me toco el pecho, de repente mi pecho comenzó a brillar y una esfera de color blanco se hace presente "listo ahí está, kumara ella te ayudara en tu misión, también puede transformarse en dos armas que tu utilizaras, una de ellas es la guadaña de luna y la otra en una pistola de energía, si te preguntas como puedes sacar las armas lo único que tienes que hacer es tocar en kumara y decirle el nombre del arma inténtalo"

Acerque mi mano a kumara tocándola y dije "aaaa…kumara… em…guadaña" después de decir esto kumara empezó a brillar y se transformó en una guadaña lunar **(no quiero detallarla me da flojera busquen en internet, lo único que les diré es que….es de color azul :v)** "genial" fue lo único que dije antes de que kumara tome su forma de esfera

"cuál es tu nombre" pregunto el humano

"soy Alex, un gusto" le estire la mano para saludarlo

"el gusto es todo mío, soy james **(se lee yeims)** el antiguo guardia lunar" respondió estrechando mi mano "supongo que te preguntas que es este lugar" asenté con la cabeza "estamos en el corazón del cristal, donde las almas de los otros guardianes descansan y tú fuiste eleguid0 por el cristal, antes de morir le pedí a Susano que te encontrara y te diera los poderes de un guardia lunar"

"y cuáles son esos?" pregunte

"que kumara no te los ha dicho… bueno primero que todo tu eres semi inmortal lo único que puede matarte es la vejez, podrás vivir máximo 250 años, segundo tú puedes trasportarte a cualquier sueño durante la noche, tercero puedes transformarte en cualquier animal y tu dominas todos los elementos" explico james "cuantos has dominado hasta ahora?"

"kumara solo me dio tres y me despertó solo uno, la luz" respondí

"enserio…kumara solo te está jugando una broma" james jira su mirada a la pequeña fogata la cual la se estaba debilitando "quiero que me hagas un favor al salir de aquí mándale mis saludos a Susano ok?" yo asenté y james puso sus manos en mi pecho de nuevo y estas comenzaron a brillar "listo te he dado y despertado todos los elementos lo único que tienes que hacer es aprender a controlarlos, bueno tu tiempo se terminó, pronto nos volveremos a ver, adiós Alex"

 **(Fin del sueño)**

Me desperté de golpe en aquella rama en la que me había dormido "eso…fue un sueño, se sentía tan real" me pregunte

"fue real Alex" hablo kumara que salió de mi pecho en y dándome un pequeño empujón con el gual perdí el equilibrio y me caí de la rama pero el golpe fue amortiguado por un arbusto "estas bien Alex?" me pregunto kumara que se posó sobre mi cabeza

"si estoy bien" respondí levantándome "al parecer nadie se despertó"

"si, y donde esta maleford?" pregunto kumara que seguía sobre mi cabeza

"no lo sé, debe de estar cazando algo para desayunar, puedes buscarlo?" pregunte

"claro, me vendría bien explorar un poco este lugar" respondió kumara mientras un brillo la cubrió y se transformó en un colibrí totalmente blanco

"espera puedes transformarte en animales también?" exclame

"si, luego te explico iré a buscar al dragon purpura adulto" dicho esto kumara comenzó a alejarse perdiéndose en el bosque, yo decidí hacer una pequeña guardia ya que era el único que estaba despierto

Habían pasado unos cuantos minutos y ninguno de los dos llegaba, en eso cynder despertó y se acercó a saludarme

"buenos días Alex, donde esta maleford?" pregunto cynder mientras se estiraba haciendo que sus huesos tronaran

"no lo sé, me desperté y no estaba, creo que está cazando algo" respondí. Antes de que cynder hablara maleford salió de unos arbustos con un gran venado en su espalda junto a kumara que estaba encima de uno de sus cuernos

"buenos días a todos" hablo maleford con una sonrisa en su rostro

"buenos días" respondimos cynder y yo al mismo tiempo, en ese momento el resto del equipo se despierta y saludan a maleford el cual les devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa, después de una hora todos habíamos desayunado y estábamos listos para seguir con nuestra misión pero primero debíamos recoger nuestras cosas del otro campamento, pasaron varios minutos de camina y por fin estábamos en nuestro campamento yo me acerque a mi mochila y me agache, la abrí solo para darme cuenta de que me faltaba algo, era una funda de papel la cual yo tenía unas galletas de vainilla escondidas para que nadie las tocara a excepción de mí, me levante enojado y dirigí mi mirada a spyro y ben que estaban recogiendo sus mochilas

"ustedes" les hable enojado y spyro y ben me dirigen la mirada "par de lagartijas súper desarrolladas ¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAN MIS GALLETAS?" les grite

"s-se las comió spyro" hablo ben señalando a spyro

"espera, tú también tuviste la culpa de todo esto" hablo spyro mirando a ben

"será mejor que corran" hable mientras desenfundaba mi espada y comencé a caminar hacia ellos

"a-Alex p-podríamos hablarlo civilizadamente" hablo ben con nerviosismo yo comencé a caminar más rápido "creo que no, spyro corre¡" grito ben que salió corriendo junto a spyro y detrás de ellos iba yo

 **(Pov nadador, ósea tú el que está leyendo esto :v)**

Spyro ben y Alex estuvieron corriendo durante varios minutos mientras cynder, maleford y Susano preparaban todo para partir, después de unos minutos spyro y ben estaban con un chichón en la cabeza y amarados en el piso

"eso les enseñara a no meterse con mis cosas" hablo enojado Alex

"lo sentimos" hablaron spyro y ben al mismo tiempo

"ya suéltalos Alex, creo que aprendieron su lección, además creo que ya debemos irnos" hablo kumara en su forma de esfera posándose en mi cabeza

"está bien" respondió Alex mientras soltaba a spyro y ben, después de unos cuantos minutos todos habíamos recogido nuestras cosas y estábamos listos para partir, Susano les explicó que tenían que avanzar unos 60 kilómetros al norte y llegarían a su destino en menos tiempo si iban volando

Maleford se ofreció para llevar a Alex en su espalda y este acepto, cuando Alex se subió a la espalda de maleford, él y el resto de los dragones comenzaron a elevarse hasta pasar las copas de los árboles y empezar a volar en dirección al norte, pasaron varios minutos y todos iban en un silencio incomodo hasta que Alex se le ocurrió una idea, saco su guitarra y comenzó a tocar

 **(Comienza counting stars de OneRepublic)**

 **Alex:** lately i been, i been losing sleep, dreaming about the things that we could be, but baby i been, i been prayin' hard, said no more counting dollar, we'll be counting stars, yeah, we'll be counting stars.

{Alex comienza a tocar la guitarra más rápido y ben canta}

 **Ben:** I see this life, like a swinging vine, swing my herat acrosss the line, in my faces flashing sings, see kit out and ye shall find, the old, but i'n not that old, Young, but i'n not that bold and i don't think the world is sold, i'n just doing what we're told

 **Ben y Alex:** I, feel something so right, doing the wrong thing, I, feel something so wrong, But doing the right thing, I could lie, could lie, could lie

 **Ben:** Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

 **Ben, Alex y Susano:** Lately I been, I been losing sleep, Dreaming 'bout the things that we could be, Baby I been, I been prayin' hard, Said no more counting dollars, We'll be counting stars, Lately I been, I been losing sleep, Dreaming 'bout the things that we could be, But baby I been, I been prayin' hard, Said no more counting dollars, We'll be, we'll be counting stars

 **Spyro:** I feel the love, And I feel it burn, Down this river every turn, Hope is a four letter Word, Make that money, Watch it burn, the old, but i'n not that old, Young, but i'n not that bold and i don't think the world is sold, i'n just doing what we're told

 **Spyro, Ben y Alex:** I, feel something so right, doing the wrong thing, I, feel something so wrong, But doing the right thing, I could lie, could lie, could lie

 **Alex:** Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

 **Spyro, Ben, Alex, Susano y Cynder:** Lately I been, I been losing sleep, Dreaming 'bout the things that we could be, Baby I been, I been prayin' hard, Said no more counting dollars, We'll be counting stars, Lately I been, I been losing sleep, Dreaming 'bout the things that we could be, But baby I been, I been prayin' hard, Said no more counting dollars, We'll be, we'll be counting stars

{Alex deja de tocar y empieza aplaudir y el resto le sigue}

 **Alex:** Take that money and watch it burn, Sink in the river the lessons I learned

 **Ben, Alex y Susano:** Take that money and watch it burn, Sink in the river the lessons I learned

 **Spyro, Ben, Alex y Susano:** Take that money and watch it burn, Sink in the river the lessons I learned

 **Spyro, Ben, Alex, Susano y Cynder:** Take that money and watch it burn, Sink in the river the lessons I learned

 **Maleford:** Everything that kills me… makes me feel alive

{Alex comienza a tocar nuevamente su guitarra}

 **Todos:** Lately I been, I been losing sleep, Dreaming 'bout the things that we could be, Baby I been, I been prayin' hard, Said no more counting dollars, We'll be counting stars, Lately I been, I been losing sleep, Dreaming 'bout the things that we could be, But baby I been, I been prayin' hard, Said no more counting dollars, We'll be, we'll be counting stars

 **Todos:** Take that money and watch it burn, Sink in the river the lessons I learned x4

 **(Termina la canción)**

Al terminar la canción cynder se acerca a Alex y desprevenidamente le coloca un collar de cuero tachonado en el cuello, el cual era sujetado por una correa

"cynder que significa esto" hablo Alex tratando de quitarse el collar

"esto es para que cumplas con tu castigo" explico cynder con una sonrisa, Alex suspiro derrotado y antes de decir algo Susano le interrumpió

"miren ahí está" hablo Susano mientras señalaba un gran reino que doblegaba a warfang

"Susano tú vives aquí?" pregunto Alex sin dejar de ver el reino

"si, de hecho mi padre es el reí" explico Susano mientras sonreía

"QUE¡?" gritaron todos a excepción de maleford que miraba con preocupación

"si tu padre es el reí, eso significa que…cynder es una princesa" hablo Alex sin dejar de mirar a cynder que estaba en shock

"creo que deberíamos descender" hablo maleford seriamente

"si es verdad deberíamos descender podríamos alertar a los guardias y créeme de que no será bonito enterarse de que maleford está vivo" respondió Alex y todos comenzaron a descender

Una vez en el suelo Susano les pidió a todos que se quedaran mientras ella buscaba a su padre, todos asintieron en respuesta y Susano comenzó a caminar hasta las dos grandes puertas del reino que estaban custodiadas por dos dragones que tenían una armadura dorada los cuales le saludaron cortésmente y la dejaron pasar, mientras el resto del grupo se quedó escondido en el bosque

 **Con Susano**

Susano después de entrar se dirigió al castillo donde se encontraba su padre, en el camino se encontró con iserad su mentor y hermano de su madre, iserad era un dragon de color azul cielo, dos cuernos en forma de "C" salían de su cabeza, dos más pequeños salían de sus mejillas y uno en su mentón, su pecho al igual que sus alas eran de color anaranjado

"hola tío iserad" hablo Susano dándole un abraso a iserad

"hola Susano como te fue en tu viaje" saludo iserad con una sonrisa en su rostro

"me fue muy bien, has visto a mi padre" pregunto Susano soltando a iserad

"tu padre está en la sala del trono con tu madre" respondió iserad

"y Rafael?" pregunto Susano

"tu hermano está en la sala de entrenamiento" respondió iserad

"gracias tío iserad" se despide Susano con otro abraso y sigue su camino hasta llegar a dos grandes puertas de madera, al entrar Susano se topa con dos dragones adultos sentados en dos tronos hechos de piedra con algunos toques de oro, "papa, mama" dijo Susano mientras corría hacia ellos en ese momento uno de los dragones se levanta y abre sus brazos y alas para recibir a Susano en un abraso

"como le fue en la misión a mi pequeña princesa" hablo el dragon que tenía abrasa a Susano

"me fue muy bien, los guardianes me dijeron que llegarían dentro de 10 días" hablo Susano "y también la encontré papa"

"la encontraste, donde está, quiero verla" hablo el dragon con entusiasmo, este dragon era de escamas idénticas a las de cynder su pecho y alas eran de color azul seis cuernos salían de su cabeza, tenía una cresta de color blanco y sus ojos eran de color celeste

"tranquilo papa, ella está en la entrada del reino" respondió Susano

"y que hacemos aquí perdiendo el tiempo, vamos crisalia" hablo el dragon, crisalia era igual a cynder solo que sus escamas eran de color azul oscuro tenía dos cuernos iguales a los de spyro solo que más delgados, sus ojos, alas y pecho eran del mismo color que las de cynder

"claro, sarquiel" respondido crisalia

"ustedes avancen yo iré a buscar a Rafael" hablo Susano, los dragones asintieron y comenzaron a caminar mientras Susano se dirigió a la sala de entrenamiento donde se encontraba su hermano entrenando

"hey Rafael" hablo Susano haciendo que Rafael la mirara

"hola Susano" hablo Rafael, este era de color negro, tenía dos cuernos que salían de su cabeza y eran de color rojo carmesí al igual que su pecho, sus alas y algunas manchas en su cuerpo, las membranas de sus alas eran de color blanco y tenía dos colmillos que sobresalían su boca y sus ojos eran iguales a los de cynder "sucedió algo"

"necesito que vengas con migo a la puerta principal" hablo Susano

"está bien vamos" respondió Rafael mientras caminaba hacia Susano y comenzaron a correr hacia la entrada del reino donde los esperaban sarquiel y crisalia con una sonrisa en sus rostros, sarquiel le pidió a los guardias que abrieran la puerta estos asintieron, Al abrir las grandes puertas no había nadie en el lugar hasta que se escuchó una explosión en el bosque

"HAAAAAAA" gritaba Alex que iba a gran velocidad, cayendo a los pies de los dragones "ay ay ay ay eso dolió mucho" decía Alex mientras se sentaba y se sobaba la cabeza

"Alex estás bien" decía Susano mientras se acercaba a el

"si estoy bien Susano" hablo Alex y dirigió la mirada a los dragones adultos "ellos son tus padres" dijo mientras se levantaba

"si, ellos son mis padres y mi hermano" hablo Susano mientras apuntaba a su familia

"un gusto conocerlos me llamo Àlex" dijo Àlex y kumara se salió de su pecho y se posó sobre su cabeza "y ella es kumara"

"el gusto es todo mío jovencito" hablo sarquiel, antes de que Àlex dijera algo se escuchó otra explosión

"discúlpenme un momento" hablo Àlex y agarro a kumara "kumara guadaña", un destello apareció y kumara se transformó en una guadaña de luna, Àlex sale corriendo hacia el bosque y después de unos minutos se escuchó un corte en seco, después de un rato del bosque comienza a salir todo el grupo lleno de quemaduras y arañazos, cynder se había lastimado una de sus patas y spyro la ayudaba a caminar hasta donde se encontraba Susano y toda su familia, todos estaban menos Àlex y maleford, después de un rato Àlex ayudaba a caminar a maleford que se había lastimado un ala y una pata y lo ayudo a sentarse al lado de todos y comenzó a curarlo con el elemento de la luz

"que está haciendo maleford aquí" le susurro sarquiel a Susano para que nadie escuchara

"él es padre de spyro, el dragon que salvo al mundo" hablo Susano y comenzó a contarle todo lo que le dijo maleford

"ya está maleford" hablo Àlex con una sonrisa

"te lo agradezco Àlex" hablo maleford con una sonrisa

"y ahora vas tu cynder" dijo Àlex mientras se acercaba a cynder "esto va a doler un poco" Àlex izo los sellos, dijo el recitado y comenzó a apretar la pata de cynder quien daba gemidos de dolor y era consolada por spyro, después de un rato Alex había terminado y se había alejado de la pareja y se dirigió hacia la familia de Susano "disculpen por todo, mientras esperábamos a Susano nos atacaron un grupo de trols, y se salido de control, jeje"

"no importa joven" hablo crisalia

"creo que no nos hemos presentado bien, mi nombre es Alex y este es el resto de mi equipo" hablo Alex señalando a su equipo

"es un placer, soy la reina crisalia y él es mi esposo sarquiel" hablo crisalia "y estos son mis hijos Susano y Rafael" crisalia comenzó a bajar la mirada triste

"que sucede señora crisalia" pregunto Alex

"hace mucho tiempo perdí a uno de mi hijos" hablo crisalia mientras una lagrima salía de sus ojos, de repente a Alex se acuerda que cynder es hermana de Susano y se le forma una sonrisa

"pero no llore ella está aquí" dijo Alex mientras señalaba a cynder que ya se sentía mejor y estaba conversando con spyro

"ella…es…"hablo crisalia

"si, ella es cynder la princesa perdida" hablo Alex

 **Espero que les haya gustado el cap bueno se aceptan sugerencias, comentarios etc.**

 **Se despide chachito56 adiós**


	10. Chapter 10

**Estoy vivo XD….perdón por el retraso estaba muy ocupado y no pude escribir nada bueno disfruten**

 **Nota: una cosa quiero aclara es la edad de todos los personajes; spyro y cynder tiene 15 años, Alex y Susano 16, ben 17, maleford 60, y por último Rafael tiene 14…**

 **Disfruten**

Capítulo 9 el despertar del poder omega

 **(Pov Alex)**

"creo que usted debería hablar con ella" sonríe y crisalia se acercó a cynder

"disculpe usted… se llama cynder" hablo crisalia, cynder se levantó y se quedó perdida en los ojos de la dragona

"m-mama" hablo cynder sin dejar de ver a crisalia, desprevenidamente crisalia abrasa cynder y esta corresponde el abraso con cariño

"pensé que nunca te volvería a ver" hablo crisalia con lágrimas en los ojos

"y eso es todo lo que paso" hablo Susano

"me estas queriendo decir que maleford fue controlado por una entidad y lo obligo a hacer todas esas cosas" exclamo sarquiel

"si papa eso fue lo q paso, y no querías ver a cynder?" Pregunto Susano con una sonrisa

"si, dónde está?" pregunto sarquiel

Susano giro la mirada hacia su madre "creo que mama se te adelanto" respondió Susano señalando a su madre, sarquiel levanto la mirada y vio a su esposa abrasando a cynder y se les acerca

"cynder….. eres tú" pregunto sarquiel acercándose

"papa" hablo cynder dándole un abraso a sarquiel y este correspondió el abraso con cariño

"no puedo creer que estés aquí después de tanto tiempo" hablo sarquiel mientras abraso más fuerte a cynder, después de rato sarquiel rompió el abraso y nos invitó a todos al castillo para poder hablar con maleford en "privado" por así decirlo, logramos meter a maleford al castillo gracias al poder de sombras de cynder, sarquiel dijo que mañana daría la noticia sobre maleford, sarquiel le advirtió que debía tener cuidado ya que todos habían sufrido mucho por la guerra y pueden tratar de matarlo, maleford le respondió que entendía perfectamente la situación y aria lo posible por ganarse la confianza de todos, después de eso cynder no paraba de hacerle preguntas a su padre y este respondía con una sonrisa

Cuando llegamos a la sala del trono sarquiel le pidió a Susano y a Rafael que nos llevaran a nuestras habitaciones estos asintieron felices y no llevaron, pasaron unos minutos de caminata y Susano había entregado las habitaciones a spyro, ben y cynder, Rafael se había quedado en la habitación de cynder para hablar con ella

"esta es tu habitación Alex y si necesitas alguna cosa más mi habitación está al frente" hablo Susano "dentro de una hora vendré a recogerte para cenar"

"está bien" respondí y entre a mi habitación, esta era grande tenía una cama en la cual perfectamente podrían caber dos dragones jóvenes, tenía una ventana y detrás de ella tenía un balcón con el cual se podía apreciar la puesta del sol, me acerque a la cama y deje mi mochila al pie de esta, me senté y de repente me sentí mareado y me quede profundamente dormido

 **(en el sueño)**

Al despertarme ya no me encontraba en mi habitación estaba en una especie de biblioteca con un gigantesco reloj de arena en el centro de la habitación

"espera yo conozco este lugar" hable sin dejar de ver el lugar

"bienvenido Alex" dijo una vos y de repente un dragon con escamas azul cielo se para frente a mí

"no puedo creerlo…. ignitus, que sorpresa" hable con una sonrisa

"bueno creo que has de saber por qué estás aquí" dijo ignitus mientras un libro flotaba ante el

"no es para una visita formal verdad?" pregunte con sarcasmo

"no, es porque quiero darte un poco de información sobre el poder que tienes ahora" respondió ignitus mientras abrió un libro de color blanco con un símbolo de luna creciente, me lo entrego y se dirigió a una mesa donde comenzó a escribir algo

Comencé a leerlo y había muchas cosas que no me había dicho james, el libro me explicaba cómo utilizar perfectamente todas mis habilidades, además tenía una que se llevó toda mi atención era la tele trasportación **{jeje me salió rima}** , también descubrí que mis ojos cambiaban de color según mi estado de ánimo por ejemplo si estaba triste mis ojos se ponían de color gris, después de unos minutos ignitus se me acerco con una especie de pergamino

"ya terminaste" pregunto con una sonrisa

"si" le respondí

"y que aprendiste" hablo sentándose a mi lado

"muchas cosas, pero a un tengo una duda" pregunté sin dejar de ver el libro

"y cuál es esa joven" pregunto ignitus

"Será posible volver a mi universo o tal vez ver a mi madre una vez más" pregunte un poco afligido

"regresar a tu universo no estoy seguro, pero puedes ver a tu mama" respondió sonriendo

"enserio, cómo?" pregunte

"sígueme" hablo ignitus y comenzó a caminar, me levante de donde estaba sentado y lo seguí hasta la piscina de visiones "desde aquí podrás ver a tu madre, lo único que tienes que hacer es concentrar toda tu energía y buscar a la persona que quieres"

Me acerque mas a la piscina de visiones y concentre toda mi energía y de repente en la piscina comenzaba a formarse la imagen de la cabaña donde yo vivía, la imagen se acercó a una mujer de cabello rojo, con ojos color verde que estaba acostada en la cama llorando, esa mujer era mi madre "mama" fue lo único que dije antes de que la imagen desapareciera

"que pasa donde está mi madre" pregunte con algunas lágrimas en mis ojos

"tu tiempo se acabó Alex" me respondió

"q-que"

"lo siento, pero antes de irte quiero que le entregues esto a spyro" ignitus me entrego un pergamino "adiós Alex" dijo mientras tronaba sus dedos haciendo un eco que se escuchó en toda la recámara

 **(Fin del sueño)**

el sol comenzaba a ocultarse dándole paso a la reconfortante noche **(diría yo)** , desperté de golpe en la cama, estaba completamente agitado y sudaba frio, aún estaba asimilando lo que paso

"Alex te sientes bien?" pregunto kumara saliendo de mi pecho

"si, si, solo fue un mal sue…" estaba a punto de terminar cuando la puerta sonó "quién es?" pregunte

"Alex soy yo Susano, solo vine a ver si estás listo para la cena" me respondió con su vos dulce

" _la cena mierda se me olvido_ , dame cinco minutos" dije y salte de la cama dirigiéndome al baño y quitándome la ro… narrador tú interrumpes

 **(pov narrador)**

"Disculpa" Alex después de bañarse se vistió y salió de la habitación donde lo esperaba Susano sentada a un lado de la puerta, Alex se disculpó por la demora y se arrodillo este gesto hizo que Susano se le salga un pequeño rubor, Alex se levantó y comenzó a seguir a Susano quien lo llevo a una habitación, al parecer era el comedor ya que se encontraba una mesa larga y muchas sillas

En esa habitación ya estaban todos al parecer estaban esperando a Alex y a Susano para empezar la cena, bueno la cena no fue gran cosa, después de la cena Alex se acercó a spyro

"spyro tengo algo para ti" hablo Alex sacando el pergamino de su bolsillo y entregándoselo a spyro "pero debes leerlo en privado"

"quien te dio esto Alex" pregunto spyro sin dejar de ver el pequeño pergamino

"no puedo decirte, pero me dijo que cundo leas esto siempre pienses en el" respondió Alex saliendo de la habitación junto a Susano y ben

Spyro se quedó pensando un momento, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un beso en su mejilla

"te sientes bien spyro" pregunto cynder pero spyro ignoro la pregunta y abrió el pergamino y comenzó a leerlo, las lágrimas de spyro comenzaban a caer en el trozo de papel, cynder lo miraba con asombro el nunca lloraba cuando leía algo, de repente spyro suelta el pergamino y sale corriendo de la habitación sin decir ni una sola palabra, cynder se acerca al pergamino y comienza a leerlo

 _Querido spyro_

 _Espero que estés bien y quiero decirte que no te preocupes por mí, se lo mucho que sufriste por mi desaparición en el cinturón de fuego, pero al menos derrotaste a maleford o mejor dicho a tu padre poseído, quiero que estés muy feliz en tu vida y mándale mis saludos a cynder_

 _Tu amigo y mentor ignitus._

Cynder estaba en shock, aun no podía creer que ignitus estaba vivo, cynder se le formo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro al pensar que su amado dragon estaría feliz por saber que su mentor y mejor amigo estaba vivo

Alex había llegado a su habitación y se había recostado en su cama, estaba completamente relajado, de repente su tranquilidad fue interrumpida cuando tocaron su puerta, Alex se levantó y camino hasta la puerta de la habitación, al abrirla spyro salta sobre el cayéndole enzima

"donde esta" hablo spyro con entusiasmo y algunas lágrimas en sus ojos

"él no está aquí spyro, lo siento" hablo Alex y spyro se bajó de el con una cara triste, Alex al ver esta expresión siguió ablando "tranquilo spyro él puede visitarte uno de estos días"

"está bien" hablo spyro mientras salía de la habitación deprimido

Alex suspiro derrotado, agarro su guitarra y subió al tejado de su habitación y se sentó en un lugar donde pudiera ver la luna y comenzó a cantar

 **(Empieza finally free de niall horan)**

 **Alex:** Standing here, on my own, Yeah, the first step's the hardest when you're walking into the unknown. It's been dark, and it's been cold. Had my head in the clouds  
Never knowing what lies down below.

Then you spoke your truth with no secrets, Told me, "use your heart while it's beating"

{Alex comienza a tocar más rápido su guitarra}

When you're right here beside me, There's nothing else I need, Your eyes keep me reminded, That nothing's out of reach, When you're with me, It feels like I'm finally free… Feels like I'm finally free

{la música se suaviza}

I didn't know. Didn't know what was real, Had to go to the edge  
And the ground just to see how it feels

Then you spoke your truth with no secrets, Told me, "use your heart while it's beating"

{Alex se levanta mirando a la luna y toca más rápido}

When you're right here beside me, There's nothing else I need, Yeah, your eyes keep me reminded, That nothing's out of reach, When you're with me  
It feels like I'm finally free, Wo, woo, Feels like I'm finally free

I used to spend my nights, looking at the stars, Wondering how to get there, is it just too far?, I used to spend my nights, looking at the stars, Wondering how to get there, is it just too far?

But when you're right here beside me, There's nothing else I need, Yeah, your eyes keep me reminded, That nothing's out of reach, It's easy to believe, When you're with me, It feels like I'm finally free, Oh yeeeah, It feels like I'm finally free, Woo, woo, It feels like I'm finally free

Alex termina la canción con algunas lágrimas en los ojos y se vuelve a sentar, Alex dejo su guitarra a un lado y se dedicó a ver la luna pensando en su madre, en cómo debe de estarce sintiendo al saber que sus únicos hijos y familia habían desaparecido ya que sus abuelos a igual que su padre habían muerto en un accidente

Alex se había quedado perdido en sus pensamientos y no se había dado cuenta que alguien se acercaba a él en la oscuridad de la noche, de repente algo toco el obro de Alex y por instinto tomo la mano e hizo una maniobra y envió a ese dragon al suelo

"quien eres" pregunto Alex

"soy yo Alex, ya puedes soltarme?" respondió Susano, Alex al darse cuenta de quién era suelta rápidamente a Susano dándole un poco de espacio para levantarse

"perdón Susano no sabía que eras tú" hablo Alex rascándose la cabeza inocente mente "que haces aquí Susano?"

"bueno yo te estaba buscando" dijo Susano

"para que si se puede saber?" pregunto Alex girando un poco la cabeza a la izquierda

"yo quiero decirte que…que...yo te…YO TE AMO ALEX!" hablo Susano con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas rojas como tomates

Alex se sorprendió por la gran confesión de Susano, era la primera vez que alguien le confesaba sus sentimientos hacia el ya que en su mundo lo trataban mal y nadie le hablaba a excepción de su hermano y su madre incluso llegaban a golpearlo, Alex se acercó a Susano que aún estaba con los ojos serrados y le acaricio la mejilla "tu también me gustas mucho Susano" Susano abrió los ojos en sorpresa y se encontró con los hermosos ojos amarillos de Alex, Susano se abalanza rápidamente hacia Alex dándole un beso en los labios y este corresponde el beso con cariño **(es un poco zofilico pero ya saben, tengo que ponerle emoción a este fic ¿no?)** , estuvieron un rato perdidos en el beso y seguirían así si no fuera por la falta de aire que los amenazaba

Después del beso Alex y Susano se sentaron en el filo del techo abrasados cariñosamente contemplado la luna en un silencio absoluto hasta que Susano lo interrumpió con una pregunta

"y que estabas haciendo aquí ale-kun?" pregunto Susano mirando los hermosos ojos amarillos de Alex

"estaba recordando a mi mama, la canción que acabas de escuchar se la canto mi padre un día antes de desaparecer" aclaro Alex con tristeza en su voz "espera como acabas de llamarme"

"ale-kun n-no te gusta" pregunto Susano jugando con sus dedos o garras

"n-no todo lo contrario ese nombre me gusta mucho, es que es la primera vez que alguien me llama con un apodo" Alex respondió y miro a Susano que se había queda dormida en su regazo "duerme bien Susano" susurro Alex y se quedó dormido

 **(En el sueño de Alex)**

Alex se había despertado en la biblioteca gigante del cronista o más bien ignitus quien lo recibió con un saludo

"hola Alex" hablo ignitus con una sonrisa

"hola ignitus, dos veces en un día me sorprendes" saludo Alex con una sonrisa

"bueno te he llamado para entrenarte, con tu elemento del fuego" dijo ignitus

"Enserio" hablo Alex con una sonrisa en su rostro

"si, y ya que tu amigo james me ahorro el trabajo de despertarlo se hará mucho más fácil tu entrenamiento Alex, tenemos poco tiempo así que es mejor comenzar" dijo ignitus mientras llevaba a Alex a una habitación llena de muñecos de entrenamiento, al parecer esta es una arena de entrenamiento "¿listo?" pregunto ignitus

"listo" respondió Alex con entusiasmo

Alex y ignitus pasaron las siguientes 6 horas entrenando distintos trucos con el fuego, como el fuego explosivo, el fénix entre otras cosas

"eso es todo lo que puedo enseñarte Alex" dijo ignitus

"te lo agradezco ignitus" hablo Alex mientras le sonreía a ignitus

"no es nada Alex, y creo que tu tiempo se acabó" dijo mientras tronaba sus dedos haciendo un eco que se escuchó en toda la recámara

 **(Fuera del sueño)**

Alex comenzaba a despertarse y se sentía con mucha energía, comenzó a observar su alrededor, estaba en el tejado donde se había quedado dormido, miro su regazo y sonrió, hay estaba Susano dormida con una sonrisa en su bello rostro

"Susano despierta" susurro Alex , Susano abrió un ojo y lo serró rápidamente diciendo no "última oportunidad despierta" Susano negó con la cabeza "bueno tu lo pediste" Alex se acercó a Susano y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en su cuerpo y esta respondía con risas, cuando Alex termino de hacerle cosquillas se acercó mas y le dio un beso en los labios **(ojala yo tuviera esa suerte :'v)**

Cuando terminaron de darse el beso la pareja de enamorados bajo del tejado hacia la habitación de Alex, Alex acompaño a Susano hasta la salida de su habitación, cuando Alex ya estaba abriendo la puerta se encontró en el pasillo con cynder quien lo miraba fulminantemente

"c-cynder, que haces aquí a esta hora?" dijo Alex

"le pregunto lo mismo a Susano" dijo cynder mientras miraba a Susano fulminantemente

"bueno, yo…estoy en…" Susano no pudo terminar su oración ya que Alex le tapo el osico

"ella está encantada con el favor que le hice verdad Susano?" Dijo Alex mientras miraba a Susano con una sonrisa nerviosa y esta asentó con la cabeza en respuesta

"que estás haciendo en los pacillos del castillo a estas horas hermanita?" pregunto Susano tratando de cambiar de tema

"estaba buscando a spyro, por cierto no lo han visto?" pregunto cynder

"no, lo siento, pero lo buscaste en la habitación de maleford" hablo Alex

"no se me había ocurrido, gracias Alex" dijo cynder mientras comenzaba a caminar y desapareciendo de la vista de Alex y Susano

"Susano creo que debemos dejar lo nuestro en secreto" hablo Alex mirando a Susano

"porque" pregunto Susano de manera inocente

"porque creo que cynder y Rafael me asesinaran si se enteran de esto" respondió Alex

"o-ok y ale-kun, por que no te sacas ese collar de púas?" pregunto Susano

"a esto, es que me gusta mucho y me siento muy cómodo con esto puesto" respondió Alex con una sonrisa "bueno Susano, creo que deberías ir a tu habitación, darte un baño y bajar a desayunar"

"está bien adiós ale-kun" dijo Susano dándole un beso en la mejilla a Alex y se va a su habitación y Alex hace lo mismo

 **(Una hora y treinta minutos después)**

Todos ya habían terminado de desayunar, maleford, sarquiel y crisalia se fueron a la sala del trono, cynder, spyro, Rafael y ben se fueron a la sala de entrenamiento mientras Susano y Alex se fueron a pasear por la ciudad, después de un largo paseo Alex y Susano decidieron descansar bajo un gran cerezo en el parque cerca de la ciudad

"te amo Susano" dijo Alex mientras abrazaba a su dragona

"y yo a ti ale-kun" dijo Susano mientras abrazaba a Alex "no quiero sepárame de ti nunca"

"yo te prometo que estaré junto a ti por siempre" dijo Alex mirando los hermosos ojos de Susano y dándole un beso

Después de que el par de tortolos enamorados habían salido del parque, se dirigieron al castillo cortando paso por el mercado donde muchos dragones corrían desesperados al lado contrario de Alex y Susano y a lo lejos vieron un tipo de oso con cola de dragon y una gran hilera de espinas corría desde su espalda hasta su cola y en la punta de esta tenía un aguijo gigante

"que es esa cosa" dijo Alex y kumara salió de su costado

"eso es un shidorami, un demonio que tiene la obligación de acabar con la vida" hablo kumara "y creo que ya cobro una" Alex y Susano miraron al demonio que se estaba comiendo a un dragon ya muerto

"hay que acabarlo o terminara matando a todo el reino" dijo Alex que comenzó a correr con kumara en su forma de guadaña y Susano detrás de el

Antes de que shidorami matara a un pequeño dragon, Alex dio un salto y golpeo con su guadaña la cara del monstro haciendo que retrocedan unos pasos

"te encuentras bien chico" dijo Alex mirando al pequeño dragon y este asentó en respuesta, Alex volvió a mirar al shidorami y vio que este estaba preparado para atacar "esto será divertido"

El shidorami ataco con toda furia hacia Alex y este esquivaba cada golpe le daban, era el turno de Alex y este le hizo varios cortes con su guadaña al shidorami, Alex esquivo un zarpazo de la cola del monstro y dio un salto hacia atrás, shidorami volvió a atacar y esta vez Alex no pudo evitar el golpe que lo hizo rodar por el suelo, el shidorami escupió un líquido viscoso de color verde que cubrió el cuerpo de Alex y dejándolo inmóvil, antes de que el shidorami diera el golpe fina Susano se paró frente a Alex recibiendo el golpe la cual la mando a rodar por el suelo incociente

 **{Empieza true love de glitchtale}**

Alex al ver a su amada dragona tendida en el piso incociente un aura asesina comienza a rodearlo y sus ojos se comienzan a oscurecer y en ellos se notaban dos puntos color carmesí, "nadie… lastima… a Susano" dijo Alex con una voz demoniaca, de repente dos alas de dragon de color rojo comienzan a crearse en la espalda de Alex al igual que una cola del mismo color y en la punta de esta tenía una cuchilla con la forma de media luna con una estrella encima de esta completamente afilada, también dos cuernos iguales a los ignitus de color rojo y su cabello era de color blanco, sus diente comenzaron a deformarse hasta el punto de parecerse a los de un tiburón "hiciste…algo…imperdonable…tu lastimaste a alguien que amo" Alex comenzó a salir de la sustancia verde como si fuera agua mientras tenía el ceño funcido, Alex se lanzó a shidorami con una velocidad impresionante impactando su puño en el pecho del shidorami retrocediéndolo unos cuantos metros

Alex volvió a cargar contra el shidorami dándole golpes fuertes en todo el cuerpo, el shidorami dio un giro y golpeo con su cola el estómago de Alex lanzándolo a aire, la mano derecha de Alex se lleno de electricidad y antes de impactar en el suelo Alex susurro "chidori", una explosión grande se sintió en todo el reino

"que fue eso?" pregunto spyro

"no lo sé pero tenemos que ir a averiguarlo" respondió Rafael y el resto de los dragones asentó salieron en busca del origen dela explosión

Alex tenia al monstro agarrado del cuello, el shidorami estaba completamente lleno de cortaduras y golpes, "te metiste con una de las personas más importantes para mí y eso nunca te lo perdonare" Alex llen0 de electricidad su mano y atravesó el pecho shidorami arrancándole el corazón en el proceso, en ese momento aterrizan spyro, ben, cynder y Rafael

Alex soltó el cuerpo sin vida del shidorami y comenzó a caminar hacia Susano, Alex estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella y Rafael se para en frente en posición de pelea

"no te acerques a ella"

"quítate de mi camino" dijo Alex con su voz demoniaca

"Sobre mi cadáver te acercaras a ella" respondió Rafael, Alex sonrió y le dio un golpe en la cara a Rafael mandándolo hacia la pared y antes de tocarla Alex apareció detrás de él y le dio un patada lanzándolo al aire, nuevamente Alex apareció detrás de él y le dio una patada mandándolo disparado al suelo y cayendo encima de él dejándolo incociente, Alex se levantó y siguió caminando hacia Susano

"quien eres" pregunto ben

"adivina hermano" dijo Alex con su demoniaca y una infernal sonrisa

"a-Alex eres tú?" dijo ben y Alex apareció delante de el

"muy tarde" dijo Alex y le dio un golpe en el estómago dejándolo sin aire y volviéndolo a golpear en la nuca mandándolo al suelo y dejándolo inconsciente, de repente spyro carga contra él y Alex lo esquiva y llena su boca de fuego y dispara una bola de fuego de color balco contra este dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo, cynder intento atacarlo pero este la agarró del cuello y susurro "Osore", los ojos de cynder se pusieron blancos y comenzó a gritar y a retorcerse de dolor hasta que callo desmallada, Alex la soltó y comenzó a caminar hacia Susano, pero antes de tocarla cuatro tentáculos de oscuridad le agarraron las extremidades y iserad apareció delante de él dándole un golpe en el cuello, los ojos de Alex volvieron a la normalidad al igual q sus dientes y callo inconsciente

 **{Termina la canción} 30 minutos después**

Alex comenzaba a despertarse con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y cansado hasta los huesos

"donde estoy" pregunto Alex

"estas en el hospital" respondió ben que estaba sentado a la derecha de este con una venda en la cabeza

"y Susano donde esta ella" Alex se levantó rápido pero un fuerte dolor en la espalda lo hizo acostarse nuevamente

"tranquilízate ella está en la habitación de alado conversando con su padre" dijo ben y Alex dio un suspiro de alivio "Alex cuanto tiempo ibas a tenerlo en secreto"

"d-de que hablas ben" dijo Alex

"lo tuyo con Susano, por cuanto tiempo ibas a mantenerlo en secreto, dime?" pregunto ben con una voz fría

Alex dio un suspiro "el tiempo necesario para que cynder y Rafael no me maten" respondió Alex un poco frustrado "y quien te lo dijo ben"

"fue Susano ella lo confeso todo y no los dijo a todos" respondió ben de repente la puerta de la habitación comenzaba a abriese dejando ver a sarquiel quien caminaba con una expresión severa

"Alex" dijo sarquiel con una voz fría

"lo siento yo no quería…no quería lastimar a nadie y…y me alejare de Susano pero no me mate" dijo Alex

"jajajajaja todo lo contrario Alex ya se todo lo que paso y acepto que seas novio de mi hija pero no te propases con ella está bien" dijo sarquiel y Alex asentó la cabeza en respuesta

"oye Alex que aras con tus alas y cola?" preguntó ben

"alas y cola?" Alex miro su espalda y vio un par de alas y una cola que se movía de un lado al otro, Alex toco su cabeza y sintió dos cuernos que salían de esta "hay que demonios es esto!" grito Alex descontroladamente

 **(pov Alex)**

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquel accidente, y muchas cosas habían pasado después de eso, Rafael consiguió su pareja/novia, Rafael consiguió una linda dragona de color banco con cuernos iguales a los de terrador, su pecho al igual que sus alas eran de color celeste llamada scarlet

En este tiempo los guardianes habían llegado y estaban hablando con el rey sarquiel y con iserad, mientras nosotros estábamos en un lindo día de campo en el parque cerca al castillo

"que crees que estarán hablando los guardianes con tu padre Susano" le pregunte a Susano quien estaba acostada en mi regazo mirando al cielo

"mi padre quiere hacer una alianza con warfang" explico Susano

"Para que quiere hacer una alianza con warfang?" pregunto ben que estaba acostado en la yerba

"no lo sabemos, nuestro padre envió a Susano a buscar a los guardianes y regreso con cynder" respondió Rafael quien estaba acostado en el suelo junto a scarlet

"chicos tengo una noticia que darle" dijo iserad acercándose a nosotros "chicas ustedes se van a ir con los guardianes y con maleford a warfang al instituto y ustedes cuatro se irán a las islas blancas a entrenar con el cronista"

"pero por qué?" pregunte

"porque ustedes son parte de la profecía" respondió ignitus

"ignitus que haces aquí pensé que estaba prohibido salir de las islas flotantes" pregunte

"i-ignitus eres tú" pregunto spyro acercándose a ignitus

"hola spyro, cuanto tiempo sin verte" respondió ignitus y desprevenidamente spyro lo abrasa con algunas lágrimas en los ojos

"te extrañe mucho" dijo spyro aun abrasado a ignitus

"estoy muy orgullosos de ti spyro" le susurro Ingnitus a spyro secándole las lágrimas "pasando de nuestro momento emotivo ustedes cuatro se irán con migo para entrenar durante 6 meses"

"tanto tiempo?" pregunto cynder

"si cynder partiremos dentro de dos horas, creo que deberían irse preparando para el viaje" respondió ignitus saliendo del bosque junto a iserad, todos se asentaron y siguieron ignitus e iserad al castillo

Ya había pasado una hora y treinta minutos y todos estamos listos a acepción de mí que Susano no me soltaba de su abraso "Susano ya tengo que irme"

"no me quiero alejar de ti" dijo Susano abrasándome más fuerte

"te prometo que cuando regrese seré completamente tuyo y podrás hacer lo que quieras con migo ok" dije y Susano asentó con la cabeza y me soltó, antes de irme le di un beso en los labios "para que me recuerdes" con esto me acerque a ignitus "ignitus no se utilizar mis alas como diablos llegare a las islas flotantes"

"si no puedes utilizar tus alas tendrás que ir corriendo" dijo ignitus

"que?!" pregunte casi gritando

"sé que puedes correr a una velocidad impresionante y gracias a esa velocidad puedes pasar sobre cualquier superficie, así que si no puedes volar tendrás que correr" respondió ignitus

"y como subiré a las islas flotantes" pregunte ahora más tranquilo

"mmm deberás subirla tú mismo será como un ejercicio para ti" dijo ignitus pegando vuelo seguido por los demás "será mejor que te apures no queremos que caiga la noche" ignitus salió volando seguido por los demás

 **(pov narrador)**

"ni modo me toco correr" dijo Alex mientras se colocaba en el suelo en posición de partida, de repente Alex empezó a correr a una velocidad impresionante dejando nada más que polvo en el aire, acabo de unos minutos Alex había recorrido todo el valle de avalar y llego hasta la orilla del mar "bueno mi último obstáculo" antes de que Alex comenzara a correr algo lo golpeo en el rostro mandándolo a estrellarse contra la arena

Alex se levantó y se dio cuenta de quien lo había golpeado, era un dragon casi igual a la forma adulta de cynder solo que era de color rojo y tenía algunas manchas azules en sus patas y sus alas eran del mismo color que sus patas, tenía dos cuernos de toro que sobresalían de su cabeza, tenían un gran zarpazo en su ojo derecho, la pupila de su único ojo funcional era de color amarilla "discúlpame por esto" dijo la dragona mientras su único ojo comenzaba a llorar

La dragona volvió a cargar contra Alex pero este la esquivo y le dio un pequeño golpe en la espalda mandándola al suelo, Alex se subió encima de ella haciendo una llave para inmovilizarla

"quién eres?" pregunto Alex sin dejar de mirar a aquella dragona

"m-mi nombre es zonoya" hablo la dragona

Alex se levantó y dejo un espacio entre él y la dragona para que se pudiera levantar "por qué me atacaste zonoya" pregunto Alex

"perdóname es solo que…necesito tu sangre para poder recuperar a mi esposo" dijo zonoya mientras lagrimas corrían de su solo ojo "si no logro llevarle tu sangre a cronos el matara a mi esposo"

Alex seca las lágrimas de zonoya "yo te ayudare" dijo Alex "donde esta", zonoya se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque

"esta por aquí vamos" dijo zonoya antes de salir corriendo y Alex iba tras de ella con una velocidad moderada, después de unos treinta minutos zonoya había llevado a Alex a una especie de cueva "este es el lugar, pero ten cuidado hay demasiados grublins y trols hay dentro"

"esta bien, yo me encargare de ellos tu busca a tu esposo ok?" dijo Alex y kumara salió de su pecho

"estoy lista" dijo kumara

Al entrar en la cueva todos los grublins y trols lo atacaron al mismo tiempo a Alex tomo una pose defensiva "kumara guadaña" dijo Alex y el cuerpo de kumara se ilumino y se transformó en la guadaña de luna, Alex ataco y mato a cada grublins y trol que había, cortándoles la cabeza y atravesándolos con su guadaña, después de haber matado a cada grublins y trol que había en la cueva Alex se percató de que alguien lo observaba entre las sombras

"así que tú eres el nuevo guardia he" dijo la voz

"y tú debes ser cronos verdad" dijo Alex mirando a un dragon negro sus alas ojos cuernos y su cresta eran de color purpura oscuro

"creo que estás buscando esto" dijo cronos mientras jalaba dos cadenas en las cuales estaba zonoya y un dragon de color azul cielo muy maltratados

"suéltalos" dijo Alex mientras apuntaba con su guadaña a cronos

"los quieres ven por ellos" dijo cronos metiendo a zonoya y al dragon azulado en una jaula

 **(Empieza jibun rock)**

Alex cargo contra cronos y este esquivaba cada golpe que le daban, Alex logro darle un golpe a cronos haciéndolo retroceder este dio un giro en el aire dándole con su cola en la cara de Alex y mandándolo a chocar contra la pared de la cueva, Alex se levantó y un aura plateada comenzó a rodear su cuerpo, Alex volvió a cargar contra cronos dándole golpes y cortadas rápidas que hasurino esquivaba con facilidad

Cronos le dio una patada a Alex mandándolo a chocar contra la pared, cronos se lanzó contra Alex hundiéndolo más en la pared, cronos dio un salto hacia atrás y lanzo un rayo oscuro el cual impacto en el pecho de Alex

El cuerpo de Alex estaba completamente lastimado y una gran hilera de sangre salía de un costado de su frente y su boca, kumara se había transformado en su forma base pero esta no se movía, Alex estaba a punto de desmallarse pero una voz lo izo despertar

"tú puedes!" grito zonoya desde la jaula

 **{La música se incrementa}**

El aura que cubría el cuerpo de Alex se incrementó más y las heridas de su cuerpo habían desaparecido, Alex cargo contra cronos dándole golpes seteros en todo el cuerpo, Alex golpeo el rostro de cronos mandándolo a chocar contra la pared, cronos se lanzó contra Alex en un intento de cortarle el estómago con sus garras, Alex esquivo y golpeo la cabeza de cronos haciéndolo chocar contra el suelo, Alex tomo la cola de cronos y comenzó a azotarlo en el suelo varias veces.

 **{La música se calma}**

"maldito insolente" dijo cronos mientras se levantaba pero Alex lo hundió en el suelo con otro golpe en la cabeza, Alex tomo nuevamente la cola de cronos y le dio varias vueltas y lo lazo contra la parte superior de la cueva haciendo q cronos traspasara la cueva

Alex corrió hacia la jaula en donde estaban zonoya y el dragon azul, Alex rompió la jaula y las cadenas q tenían los dos dragones y los ayudo a salir de la cueva

"ese maldito insolente" dijo cronos mientras caía en picada hacia donde se encontraba Alex

Cronos cayó encima de Alex hundiendo en el piso, Alex pateo a cronos y golpeo la cara de este lanzándolo al aire, cronos se detuvo en el aire y alzo una de sus manos formando una esfera de energía que aumentaba su tamaño cada vez mas

 **{La música se incrementa}**

"Tienes q morir en mis manos" dijo cronos mientras tenía una esfera de energía gigante en sus manos

"No!" grito Alex y al instante su cuerpo se cubrió de fuego de color plateado "no te permitiré que lances eso"

Cronos lanzo la gigante esfera de energía y Alex creo dos gigantes manos de fuego y logro detener la gran esfera por un rato pero sus manos de fuego desaparecieron

"no…*jadeo*… tengo…*jadeo*…más energía" dijo Alex mientras veía como la gigantesca esfera de fuego se acercaba, de repente kumara se acercó a Alex en su forma base y se colocó en sus manos y sin decir nada kumara se transformó en el pistola de energía **(si se preguntaban cómo era la pistola es una rsh-12 busquen en internet)** Alex se levantó y apunto el arma hacia la gigante esfera de energía

 **{La música se calma}**

Los ojos de Alex cambiaron de color a un azul marino mientras un aura del mismo color rodeaba su cuerpo y su arma

"Sienten eso" dijo ben deteniéndose

"si es un aura poderosa y diferente" dijo spyro "y viene de esa dirección" apunto spyro y el resto de los dragones empezaron a avanzar hacia la dirección q apunto spyro

Alex seguía apuntando su arma hacia la esfera de energía que se acercaba cada vez más, el cuerpo de Alex estaba completamente cubierto por el aura azul

"Después de matarte y enviarte al infierno cada uno de tus amigos te seguirá para q no te sientas solo y destruiré este mundo hasta verlo hecho cenizas y así mi padre estará orgulloso jajá" dijo cronos mientras se reía a carcajadas

 **{La música se incrementa}**

"Nadie lastimara a mis amigos y no permitiré que dañes el mundo que amo" dijo Alex antes de apretar el gatillo de su arma y lanzando un rayo de color celeste que impacto en la gigante esfera de energía haciéndola retroceder hacia cronos el cual estaba empezando a temblar de miedo, de repente el rayo atravesó la gigante esfera de energía haciéndola desaparecer al instante, el rayo de energía se dirigió e impacto en el cuerpo de cronos mientras este gritaba de dolor

"padre!" grito cronos mientras su cuerpo empezaba a desintegrarse con el poder del rayo de energía hasta hacerlo desaparecer

 **{la música acaba}**

"Lo….lo logre" dijo Alex mientras jadeaba con fuerza y dirigió su mirada a zonoya "lo logre zonoya" y antes de decir algo más Alex se tiro rendido en la hierba

"gracias Alex" dijo zonoya mientras se acercaba a él y lo abrazo "te lo agradezco" las lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos

Alex correspondió el abraso y miro al dragon azul "zonoya no me has presentado a tu esposo" dijo Alex rompiendo el abraso y levantándose

"o disculpa, Alex te presento a mi esposo bllizard" dijo zonoya apuntando al dragon con su pata

"un gusto…" dijo bllizard antes de caer al suelo, Alex al darse cuenta apareció alado de bllizard, atrapándolo y dejándolo en el suelo lentamente

"creo estas muy débil" dijo Alex con una sonrisa y empezó a hacer sus sellos de manos y realizo el recitado y coloco sus manos en el pecho de bllizard y este empezó a brillar, después de varios minutos Alex había terminado de curar el cuerpo de bllizard y antes de que dijera algo el resto de sus amigos aterrizaron en frente de él, Alex se levantó y saludo a todos y acto seguido presento a zonoya y a bllizard y les conto todo lo sucedido

Ya pasados unos minutos Alex y el resto de dragones alzaron vuelo hasta las islas blancas, Alex iba en la espalda de ignitus viendo el hermoso paisaje y sintiendo el viento en su rostro

Dentro de un montón de piedras y tierra empezó a salir cronos quien le faltaba el brazo derecho, uno de sus ojos, y sus alas "ese….maldito….." dijo cronos antes de vomitar una buena cantidad de sangre "no…..permitiré….que ese….maldito me gane…" empezó a caminar hasta llegar al centro del bosque donde se encontraba el gran cristal purpura y con mucho cuidado se arrodillo ante él y extendió una de sus garras en la cual se encontraba una cantidad de sangre "aquí esta padre….la sangre de uno de los humanos"

"buen trabajo" dijo el cristal, de repente la sangre q había en la garra de cronos fue succionada por el cristal "veo que el humano te venció" dijo el cristal con sarcasmo

"ese maldito me las pagara…." Dijo cronos vomitando otra cantidad de sangre

"toma esto y lárgate de mí vista" dijo el crista dándole a cronos una pequeña esfera de energía "con eso tendrás la suficiente fuerza para matar al mundo, pero no desperdicies tu poder, o no la volverás a ver"

"entendido" dijo cronos antes de romper la pequeña esfera y una luz cegadora cubrió el cuerpo de cronos, después de unos momentos la luz q cubría a cronos dejo de brillar dejando ver su cuerpo, las patas traseras y delanteras eran de cristal oscuro al igual q sus cuernos y su cresta, el resto de su cuerpo era completamente oscuro, ya no tenia boca y sus ojos eran negros y la pupila estos era de color verde oscuro "mui pronto te sacare del infierno….isanami"

Continuara…..

 **Jeje espero q les haya gustado el cap y disculpen por la demora he tenido problemas con el internet de mi casa y no he podido subirlo, se q les vale un kilómetro de mier*** lo que les digo pero igual**

 **También quería comentarles q cambiare algunas cosas en este cap, ya no será clasificación "T" sino "M" ya q desde aquí empiezan las muertes y los insultos y algo de lujuria jeje, la portada la cambiare pero no aun, jeje me falta terminarlo haci que se quedaran con la portada por un tiempo**

 **No se olviden de seguirme en wattpad si también tengo una cuenta hay y un fic jeje me pueden encontrar con el mismo nombre**

 **ESTE CAP SE MERECE UN BUEN REVIEW O…..O MATO A MI GATO, ESCRIBE EL REVIW O EL GATO SE MUERE Y TAMBIEN COMPARTE MI FIC CON TUS AMIGOS O….O….O SE MUERE MI PERRITO DALE AL BOTON DE COMPARTIR O SE MUERE….HASLO! :v**

 **Se despide chachito56 hasta la próxima y pasen buena noche o día o tarde o como sea *se va por la puerta trasera***


End file.
